Little Pink Envelope
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: One of those typical, Bella/Edward one-night stand and getting pregnant stories, but very original plot! Bella knows Edward's name but he doesn't know hers. What happens when they meet up again five years later? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Summary: On the night of their graduation, Bella has an amazing one-night stand with her best friend, Alice Brandon's, cousin. But she leaves for college the next day, never to see him again. Until five years later…_

_BPOV_

"Come on Bella! It's your high school graduation party! Lighten up!" Alice Brandon chirped. Alice was my absolute best friend, with her pixie like features and shopping fetish. Her spiky black hair was slightly disheveled, as was the sleek silver dress she had on.

"Alice you know I don't take alcohol well," I mumbled, eying the drink in her hand suspiciously. It was pink and had an umbrella sticking out of it alongside the straw. Alice had already had four and she was stumbling around and slurring her words. We were at a joint graduation for the two of us. We were at Alice's huge home, the downstairs floor packed with drunken kids. I had only had a beer so far, not wanting to get too drunk.

"Come on Bella. This night only happens once in a lifetime. There is hardly any alcohol at all! Please," she begged, her lower lip jutting into a pout. She shook the drink a little bit in front of my face. It smelled like strawberries. "Please Bella."

"Alice," I groaned in defeat. She grinned, sensing an easy victory. She pressed the pink, fruity drink in my hands. I took a careful sip through the straw…it was delicious. I took a longer sip, savoring the taste on my tongue. I made a small "mmm" noise and Alice grinned.

"I told you so," she sang. I made a face at her. Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend, came over then, sinking onto the chair next to Alice. Well, technically, he's Alice's husband now. Jasper and Alice had eloped two weeks ago in Vegas, pretending to stay at a beach house for the weekend. I was the only one who even knew that my best friend was married. They were waiting to tell their parents until after graduation and the party. So I guess, technically, Alice isn't Alice Brandon anymore. She's Alice Hale. Jasper pulled his wife onto his lap and began kissing her fiercely. I rolled my eyes, turning to look away, not wanting to be sickened anymore then I already was. And the sight I saw took my breath away.

He was like a god, like seeing an angel in the flesh. His emerald green eyes are what drew me in at first. They sparkled like stars, like diamonds. He had perfect cheekbones and a straight nose, everything in proportion. His hair was a messy bronze color, falling in casual sexiness around his face. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, both of them fitting snugly on his muscular body. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling. I took another long sip of my drink and was surprised when it came up empty. I quickly grabbed another off the table, downing it in two gulps as I watched the god-like boy.

"Alice," I said after another drink. I hadn't looked away from his perfect face once since I'd seen him. He was talking with someone I recognized from our school, drinking a beer. She pulled away from Jasper, making a disgusting slurping noise.

"What?" she growled, obviously angry for the interruption.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing towards the beautiful boy. His lips pulled up into a breath taking crooked grin as he talked with someone. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"That's my cousin Edward Masen. Go talk to him!" she demanded before pressing her lips back against Jasper's. I heard him moan and decided to get up. I started to make my way across the room, trying to find myself another drink. I was stumbling slightly; add that to my already clumsy self, not a healthy combination. I tripped on the edge of the rug, going toppling into a rock hard body. I felt someone steady me and heard a musical chuckle.

"Sorry," the voice said, as smooth as velvet. I looked down and noticed a large stain on the white dress I was wearing, probably from his beer. Then I looked up at the face with the smooth voice, and almost choked. It was Edward, the god-like boy, the angel. Alice's cousin.

"It's okay," I slurred slightly. He chuckled again. "I'm sure Alice has something I can change into upstairs." I smiled at him and started to stumble towards the stairs. But I tripped… again. But this time a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist.

"Maybe I should help you?" he suggested. His breath smelled faintly of alcohol, but he didn't seem as drunk as I was. I nodded mutely. He scooped me up in his arms, holding me bridal style. I giggled a bit and leaned into his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart, feel it on my cheek. It was very comforting.

"We're in Alice's room." His voice was very close, his warm breathe on my ear, sending shivers down my body. He gently lowered me to my feet, keeping one arm around me just in case.

"I'm okay," I assured him. He reluctantly pulled his arm away, taking a small step back. I was able to walk to the closet without falling and killing myself. I grinned triumphantly. I flicked through the racks, trying to find something that would fit me. I eventually settled on a big t-shirt that looked like it was Jasper's. I pulled my dress off without thinking, leaving me in my bra and panties. The gasp behind me was the only thing that alerted me to his presence.

I whirled around, clutching the t-shirt behind me. Edward's eyes were wide and traveling up and down my body, lingering on the lace covered areas. I was wearing midnight blue bra and underwear set, both of them lacy and skimpy. Edward's breathing came out in gasps. I was emboldened. I dropped the t-shirt to the floor and took a few steps closer to him.

"Do you like this?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. He gulped, and nodded. I took another step closer to him- there was no space between our bodies anymore. I slid my arms around his neck and pressed my lips by his ears. "Would you like it better on the floor?" He groaned at my words and was instantly scooping me into his arms, kissing me fiercely. I moaned into his mouth. I had no idea where this new found confidence came from, probably the alcohol. But I liked it.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and lifted me up a bit. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing myself against him as hard as I could. His tongue slid into my mouth and I molded my tongue against his, both of them swirling together. After a moment, I needed to break away and get oxygen. Edward backed me up against the wall, his lips pressing against my neck. I moved my shaky arms and started to tug on the hem of his shirt. He got the picture. He carried me over to the bed, laying me flat against it. I pulled him down on top of me, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. I marveled at his sculpted muscles, running my fingers over his abs, his broad chest.

I don't remember much more about that night. Everything happened so fast. Our clothes ended up in a pile on the floor, our bodies molded together in every way. It had been lust-filled and passionate, but it had felt more like making love then mindless sex. He was very tender and gentle, especially when he figured out it was my first time. He kissed me lovingly, my lips, my neck, anywhere he could find. I can clearly remember his smell, musky and manly, slightly mixed with the stench of stale alcohol. I can remember the way every one of my curves fit like a puzzle piece into his. I remember a few rounds of pure bliss. I had fallen asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache and only spurts of memory from the previous night. My tongue felt like cotton in my mouth. There was a pair of warm arms encircling my waist. I shot up, completely disoriented. My eyes went wide as saucers. I was completely naked. The previous night came rushing back to me. Shit. I wasn't normally a girl for one-night stands- in fact, Edward was my first time even having sex, let alone a one-night stand- but desperate times call for desperate measures. I glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning.

I climbed carefully out of bed, keeping my eyes off of the gorgeous man in the bed. I pulled on my bra and panties from last night and grabbed the t-shirt I was going to wear. I slid my feet back into the flats Alice had given me and kissed the sleeping man once on the forehead. I felt a surge of sadness at leaving him- like I was leaving a part of myself behind. I ignored it and ran downstairs, keeping as quiet as possible. I grabbed my car keys.

"So… You and my cousin, huh?" I froze. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"How'd you know?" I asked. Oh God, I hope no one else knew.

"Well, when I walked into my bed to go to sleep, I found my cousin and you naked under the covers. Thanks for scarring me for life by the way," she teased, making a disgusted face. I sighed. "I was actually surprised my high-pitched scream of disgust didn't wake you."

"I was kind of drunk. And he spilled something on my dress so I took it off and one thing led to another…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"But you're leaving now. Won't you see him again?" she asked, her eyes pleading, even though they were red with hangover.

"I'm moving to Florida Alice. It would never work." I shook my head. "I better get going. I wasn't supposed to sleep over." Alice stood up and tossed her arms around me, tears spilling over in her eyes.

"I'll miss you," she said, sobbing slightly. Her tears triggered mine and soon we were both sobbing into each other's arms.

"I'll miss you too Alice. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for," I mumbled, sniffling slightly.

"I love you. You'll always be like my sister Bella," she promised. "even if I do need to burn my bed now." I chuckled wetly.

"Love you too Alice." I squeezed her one last time before running outside and driving away. I cried most of the way home, already missing my hyperactive best friend.

I arrived home to find disapproving looks on both of my parents faces. Charlie's turned murderously angry when he took in my appearance. I glanced down and realized I was wearing Jasper's t-shirt, the one from Alice's closet.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I ran upstairs, trying not to cry. My bags were already packed; I was completely ready to leave. I was going to the University of Florida. It was planned months ago that I would leave the day after graduation. I changed into a pair of my own sweats and went back downstairs.

"Bella," Renee said in a warning tone as I came back downstairs, bags in hand.

"I know Mom. It was stupid, I was kind of drunk," I admitted. No use in lying. I came home at five in the morning in a guy's t-shirt. "It won't happen again." Renee sighed, trying to decide if she was sadder that I was leaving, or angry that I had one night stand-ed a guy. The sadness won.

"Do you have to go so far from Forks?" she asked, her face slipping into a pout. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Mom," I answered.

"I love you too." I turned to Charlie. He was still glowering.

"Don't worry Dad; it was a one night thing. I promise." I made a small cross over my heart to show him I was serious. He cracked a crinkly-eyed smile.

"I love you Bells. We'll miss you," he said gruffly, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too," I murmured. He kissed my forehead before Renee swept me into another hug.

"Be good. Have fun. Stay safe. I love you." She kissed my cheek. I grabbed my suitcases and Charlie helped me pack them in the car.

"Goodbye," I sighed as I climbed into the new Toyota Prius my parents had bought me.

"Goodbye," Renee and Charlie said in unison. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I hit the border of Forks, tears for leaving my parents, my home, my friends. And tears for leaving that Greek god lying in Alice's bed, without even getting his number or giving him my name…

_A/N: Yes, I know this plotline is way overused. But this story will be original! Just like When We Were Young! An overused plot with an original plotline. And I'd like to thank my absolutely awesome beta Independant Mind aka Catt! Thanks girl! Also check out my new C2 which is basically all of the All Human stories that are totally addicting and you need to read! And I probably won't update until Thursday night or Friday morning because I'll be in Cape Cod. REVIEW!!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_BPOV_

_Three months later…_

"I'm Rosalie McCarty. I'm your roommate." She held out a hand and I shook it slowly. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long blond hair fell down her back and seemed to shine. Her skin was pale and flawless. She had a body most girls would kill to have.

"Bella Swan," I introduced myself. I held the small stick I had just used behind my back, not wanting to scare the girl off yet.

"You've been here a while right?" she asked curiously. She turned around and I was able to stash the stick in my purse, hiding it from view.

"Yeah, since June," I answered shakily.

"Wow. Three months. What have you been doing all this time?" she asked kindly. Throwing up, having crazy mood swings, you know the usual, I thought to myself.

"Oh, mostly just getting familiar with the area. I'm from a small town and it was hard to find my way around at first," I answered truthfully.

"Oh good, so would you happen to know where a Starbucks is?" she asked in relief.

"Sure. Want me to show you?" She nodded gratefully. I picked up my purse and the two of us were off. We chatted on our way there. There was a Starbucks on campus, right near our dorm.

"I got married after my high school graduation," Rosalie said casually. "That was a year ago. Our anniversary was in July."

"So you're a sophomore?" I clarified. She nodded.

"My brother did the same thing with his girlfriend," she told me. "Maybe it runs in the family," she joked. I laughed lightly.

"I don't have a boyfriend or a husband or anything," I sighed sadly. Rosalie laughed lightly.

"Emmett, my husband, is like a giant teddy bear. He's huge and muscular on the outside but he's a big softie on the inside," she told me, smiling hugely at the mention of her husband.

"You love him," I stated.

"Yeah," she agreed wistfully. "All my life I've wanted to get married and have kids. School is just a bonus."

"Are you planning on having kids soon?" I asked carefully. She shrugged.

"Probably not till after college." We had reached the Starbucks- I opened the door and we stepped in, ordering our coffees. We sat down at a table and started chatting again.

"Oh hey, do you have an extra room key?" Rosalie asked suddenly. "I don't have one yet."

"Sure, hold on," I said, flashing a grin. I had packed it in my purse earlier. I unzipped my purse…and the little positive pregnancy test fell out.

Rosalie gasped and we both just stared at it for a moment. But then I seemed to regain feeling in my limbs and I grabbed it, shoving it back in my purse. I grabbed the key and handed it to Rosalie. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" she whispered.

"Shh!" I said instantly, my eyes sweeping the room in a panic. No one was listening to our conversation. I leaned in closer to her. "Yes. I'm about three months along. Please, don't say anything," I begged.

"I won't," she promised instantly. "This is your choice…do you know who the father is?" I nodded. Why bother lying to her? I was going to be living with her for a while…unless she wanted to switch roommates after this. I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"He's just this guy from a party. I had sex with him the night before I left for here. I only just found out I was pregnant," I told her in a quiet rush. She nodded; her eyes still wide.

"A one-night stand," Rosalie murmured. I nodded. "Wow. Do you…know what you're going to do yet?" I saw the brief pain in her eyes at the words.

"I…I don't really know. I don't want to have an abortion…I don't think I can kill an innocent baby," I said truthfully. Rosalie's eyes had immense relief. I could tell that she wasn't pro-abortion.

"Adoption?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, my eyes starting to water. "I don't know if I want to give this baby up. I'm sure I can give it a happy home, and lots of love. But would the baby be happier with someone else?" To my surprise, Rosalie reached over and patted my hand gently.

"It's completely up to you," she said softly. Her sky blue eyes were warm and soothing. "If you think you can take care of this baby, make it happy, and that's what you want; then keep it. If not…give it to someone who deserves it."

"Thanks Rosalie," I muttered, fighting back tears.

"Let's go back to the room," she suggested. I nodded. We deposited our coffees. Rosalie wrapped an arm around me as we walked back. I was surprised she was so caring of someone she had only just met. I was extremely grateful. I needed a friend. I unlocked the door and dropped my purse on the bed. Rosalie sank onto her bed, patting the spot next to her. I plopped down next to her and she wrapped her arm around me again.

"Bella I know this is a tough choice," Rosalie said gently. "But I think you can love this baby. I think you can take care of it. I think that you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Rosalie," I choked. I rested my head on her shoulder and started to sob. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I cried until I was sure I had no moisture left in my body. Rosalie just held me the whole time, saying nothing. After a few hours, I was able to gain control of myself.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said timidly. I nodded. "Are you…going to tell the father?" I froze. Was I?

What was I supposed to say? Hey I'm the girl you had drunken sex with in your cousin's bed. I'm pregnant with your baby. Okay, bye. I'm sure that would work out well. But what other choice did I have? I could always not tell him…maybe that would be best, for all of us. I knew it could never work out between the two of us. He probably already had a new girlfriend- I was probably forgotten, just another peg on his headboard. Maybe it would be better if I kept the baby to myself. Let him live his life. It was my mistake, not his.

"I…I don't think so," I told her after a minute of thinking. "I think he's better off not knowing. I mean, he doesn't even know my name." Rosalie sighed, long and low.

"Is that what's best for you? For the baby?" she asked quietly. I thought about it. The baby would grow up without a father. But would that really be better then being shuffled from house to house like an animal? Or what if he didn't even want the baby? What if he decided not to have anything to do with the baby? Could I bear that? And…as much as I thought about him, about that one, wonderful night, I knew it wouldn't work between us. We couldn't be happy knowing the only thing that brought us together is drunken sex and a baby. It would never work. Never.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "It is." Rosalie sighed again.

"Okay. If that's what you want." She smiled warmly up at me, pulling out her cell phone. "I'm going to go call Emmett."

"Hey Rose!" I called quickly. She paused. "Why don't you and Emmett live together?" It was random, but I was curious. She laughed lightly.

"He goes to a school a few hours away. It would be very inconvenient if we didn't live at our separate schools," she answered. She took her phone into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

I laid back on my bed, closing my eyes as I pressed my hair into the pillow. A few months ago, I had nothing to worry about except grades. And now I was pregnant, with a total stranger's baby. The only thing I knew about him was his name and his face. A loud buzzing sounded through the room and it took me a minute to realize my phone was vibrating. Alice was calling.

I stared at the phone for a long time. If I answered, Alice would know something is up. She would want me to tell her. If I told her, she would make me tell Edward. I couldn't tell him- I wouldn't burden him with this. So that means I couldn't talk to Alice.

The phone fell silent. Alice had hung up. It was the first time I hadn't answered since I came to Florida. We always talked at night. But I knew that it would be best for me, for the baby, to stop answering at all. I wouldn't talk to anyone from Forks, aside from my parents. I couldn't let anyone know, other then them. And I would have to make sure they kept it quiet. This would be my secret. I wouldn't visit Forks ever again if I necessary. I'll live in Florida for the rest of my life. Maybe if I'm lucky I can find a husband, get married and have kids with him too. I already had Rosalie. I could replace everyone in Forks, with Floridians.

But Alice has been my best friend since we were kids. There was never a secret we kept from each other. And now I was keeping the biggest secret of my life away from my truest friend. But the father of that secret happened to be my truest friend's cousin. I groaned. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

After a few minutes, Rosalie came back into the room. I feigned sleep. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I needed time to myself, to figure things out. I stayed silent until I heard the bathroom door click shut and the shower turn on. Then I pulled myself into a sitting position.

So I had made my decisions. I would keep the baby. I would raise it and love it as best as I could. I wouldn't tell Edward. I would let him live his life without the burden of my mistake. And I would…sever ties with Alice. Alice would find out about the baby and Edward would find out. And I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't ruin Edward's life with this. Or worse, I don't think I could handle the pain of him hating our baby. I know that would hurt worse then anything else. I had made my decisions.

So why did it hurt so much?

_A/N: Okay there won't be too much during college, probably just the birth and then I'll skip a few years. I hope you guys like the story so far. And thanks again to my awesome beta Independant Mind aka Catt!! If it wasn't for her, my story would be a horrorif display of grammar errors. Thanks! And I got back from the Cape answered all like 250 of my reviews and then posted this. Even though I have a stinging sunburn on my arms and thighs (I should've worn sunblock but I usually only tan since I've got my Italian skin) REVIEW!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_BPOV_

_Six months later…_

My phone buzzed again, like it did every night around this time. I couldn't believe she was still calling. It broke my heart every time I saw her name flash across the screen. But she never gave up trying. I watched the phone until Alice's name faded away. Even after six months, she didn't give up. The baby gave a hard kick and I placed a hand on my stomach. I had started at around four and a half months. Rumors were spread, ranging from my husband died in a plane accident to I had slept with my roommate's husband and we were planning on running away together. No one actually knew that it came from a one-night stand. I didn't bother telling them. Rosalie and Emmett were the only one's who knew the truth.

Actually, sometimes the rumors were fun. I remember the first person that said something, a poor excuse for a human being named Lauren Mallory. Her and her henchman/ best friend Jessica Stanley hated Rosalie and I from first sight. They hated Rosalie for her beauty. They probably hated me by association.

_Flashback_

_"So Bella," Lauren sneered. "I noticed you've been gaining some weight." Rosalie glared at her and my eyes flashed to my stomach. I had a small baby bump, not really noticeable unless I wore something kind of tight, like I was doing now._

_"I have been," I agreed calmly. Lauren's smirk was wiped right off her face. She was probably expecting me to run crying or something. But it's not like I didn't know. It's not like I didn't expect it._

_"Well you should probably cut back on the calories. No guys like a fat chick," she said, trying to get a reaction out of me._

_"No guys like a pregnant chick either but that's not stopping me," I retorted. Lauren froze as Rosalie snickered._

_"You're…pregnant?" she choked. I nodded._

_"That's why I've been gaining weight. That's usually what happens when you're pregnant," I said matter-of-factly. Lauren narrowed her eyes._

_"Well I figured a slut like you would get pregnant right when school starts," she said. I just laughed._

_"Wow Lauren you must be dumber then you look- and that's a hard thing to do. If I had gotten pregnant right when school starts I wouldn't be showing yet. You don't start showing until at least four months," I told her, rolling my eyes at her stupidity._

_"Oh…" she said, trying to think of a witty comeback. "You're still a slut for getting pregnant."_

_"Your mom's a slut," Rosalie muttered. I burst out laughing._

_"Thanks Lauren," I said sincerely, patting her hand. The professor came into the room then. "Toodle-oo!" Rosalie and I sang in unison as a defeated Lauren slumped back to her desk._

_End flashback_

"Is the baby kicking again?" Rosalie asked. She was lounging in her bed, reading a book. I nodded.

"I think the baby is ready to come out she's kicking like crazy," I joked. Rosalie smiled. I couldn't have asked for a better roommate. She stuck by me through this whole ordeal, even though she hardly knew me. She didn't ask who called every night at the same time. She helped me when I needed it and she left me alone when I needed to be left alone. She was the best friend a girl could ask for. She and I were planning on getting an apartment so I would be able to raise the baby better.

"Emmett's coming over tonight I figured we could watch a movie or something," she suggested. I nodded.

"Sure. As soon as I lose all this baby weight, we're going to the beach. I miss the beach," I whined. Rosalie laughed.

"Sure thing Bella," she trilled. The door banged open then and Emmett came stomping into the room. He pulled Rosalie into his arms for a quick kiss before coming over to me. He hugged me briefly before getting onto his knees to talk to the baby. He did this almost every night. Had conversations… with my stomach.

"Hey in there," he said, his voice turning gentle and soft. He placed a hand on my stomach and the baby kicked at him. "It's Uncle Emmett! How are you doing?" He paused as if listening. The baby kicked too. "Well I imagine it gets uncomfortable in there, it's such a tight squeeze. Why don't you just come out?" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fluid seep down my legs.

"Shit!" I gasped, grasping at the mattress. My breathing was coming in gasps. "I think my water just broke." Emmett's eyes went wide in horror.

"I was just kidding!" he yelled at my stomach. "Stay in there! Don't come out yet it can't be that bad!" Rosalie laughed at him, reaching to grab my baby bag.

"Let's go," she said. "Emmett, help Bella get to the car." Emmett stood up and took me by the hands, letting me squeeze them. He led me out to his monster jeep and buckled me into the back. Rosalie slid in back with me, taking my hand in hers. I squeezed it in a way that had to be painful, but Rosalie just smiled.

"You'll be fine Bella," she soothed. "We've gone to a million classes, read every book on the subject. We know what we're doing." I found it kind of ironic that Rosalie was playing the part of "husband."

"It hurts Rose," I whimpered.

"I know Bella, I know, it'll all be over soon," she promised. Emmett was booking it down the street as fast as he could go. He almost barreled over an old lady on the sidewalk. She flipped us the middle finger as we went by.

We reached the hospital in no time and they took me right in. The doctor I had been seeing brought me into a room and Rosalie helped me change into a hospital gown. They got me onto the bed and the doctor checked me.

"Okay you're about four centimeters dilated, we still have a while to go," she said apologetically. I groaned in response. "Get as comfortable as possible; we'll probably be here for a while." I whimpered.

"It's okay Bella," Rosalie said, holding onto my hand. "I know it hurts, but everything will be okay. It'll all be over before you know it."

"We still have hours Rose," I moaned as a contraction faded. Rosalie didn't seem to have anything to say to that.

"Let's think about names, how about that," she said trying to distract me. It wasn't working. "If it's a boy, what will you name him?"

"Brendan," I gasped.

"Brendan what?" she urged.

"Edward…Brendan…Edward," I choked.

"Brendan Edward Swan," Rosalie tested. "I like it."

"Gah!" I yelled as another contraction swept over me.

"What about a girl? What if it's a girl?" Rosalie said desperately, trying to get me to think of anything but the pain.

"Alexa," I managed after a moment.

"Alexa what?"

"Ugh!" I groaned, unable to answer.

"Alexa Ugh Swan," Emmett said jokingly. "Has a nice ring to it." I laughed weakly as the contraction faded.

"Rosalie Alice. She would have two middle names," I answered, my new best friend and my old. It fit.

"Aw, thanks Bella," Rosalie said, a smile playing at her lips.

"You helped me through this Rose. I needed you and you were there for me," I said truthfully. Rosalie beamed, but another contraction came over me. I moaned out in pain, squeezing her hand again.

Roughly four hours later, I was exhausted. It was already almost one in the morning. Emmett was half asleep in the armchair next to me. Rosalie was still holding my hand, but she seemed to doze every once in a while.

"How are you doing Bella?" the doctor asked, coming back into the room.

"Tired," I admitted. She came and checked me again.

"Well Bella you're ten centimeters. Are you ready to push?" she asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay Bella. Count to ten in your head while you push, nice and strong," she instructed. Rosalie sat up straighter and smacked Emmett. He jumped and turned. Then he saw what was happening and grinned.

"Ready, Bella?" I nodded. "On three. One Two. Three." I pushed, as strong as I could. It hurt- it hurt a lot. But I kept pushing.

"One more, one more," the doctor encouraged. I pushed once more and the room was filled with the cry of a baby. I let out a shaky laugh as the nurses clean the baby off.

"It's a girl," one of them announced. I laughed again, joyously. A girl, my baby girl.

"What are you naming her?" the doctor asked as she filled out the birth certificate.

"Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan," I told her softly.

"The official birth date is March 22nd. She was only fifty-two minutes away from the 21st," the doctor said.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. "Please?"

"Sure thing," the nurse said. She bundled her up in a pink blanket and handed her to me. I looked into her little face. She was perfect. She had a tiny bit of brown hair on her head and she had my heart-shaped face and most of my features. The only thing that she inherited from Edward is her eyes. They were the shimmering emeralds, the glittering diamonds that I remembered. Exact copies. She was beautiful.

"Hey sweetie," I cooed, cradling her against my chest. "Hey Lexie. Hey beautiful."

"Lexie?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Nickname," I informed her. She nodded. Lexie let out a small cry and I rocked her gently, the mothering instincts already kicking in.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked, complete love in her eyes.

"Sure," I whispered, handing Lexie softly over to Rosalie.

"Rose… Em…" I said cautiously.

"Hmm?" Rosalie answered, rocking Lexie in her arms. Emmett leaned over her, playing with one of her little hands.

"Would you guys be her godparents?" I asked. Rosalie looked up at me with watery eyes.

"I'd love to Bella," she said gratefully.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Me too Bells," Emmett boomed cheerfully. Lexie started crying at the sudden noise. "Oops." I rolled my eyes, leaning over to take her back. Rosalie slid her gently back into my arms.

"Thanks for staying with me through this. You guys have been better friends then I ever deserved," I said, kissing Lexie gently.

"You deserve friends Bella. Everyone does." She leaned down and kissed my cheek, then Lexie's forehead. "We'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Sleep well Bella. You won't be getting much of it anymore," Emmett said. I made a face at him and he laughed. He kissed my cheek and then Lexie's.

"Thanks guys. Bye."

"Bye." The two of them left, hand in hand. Lexie had quieted in my arms. Her eyes were starting to drop shut.

"Sleep my baby," I whispered. "I love you. Sleep, Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan."

_A/N: I love the name Lexie. I wasn't about to name the baby Renesmee, especially since it's Edward Masen in this story, not Cullen. Not to mention I really dislike that name. Thanks again to my fan-tabulous beta Independant Mind aka Catt! REVIEW!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_Five years later…December 15th_

"Come on Bella," Rosalie whined. I had only just entered her house and she was already pestering me. Why did I come over here again? Oh yeah. I was on a mission. "You have no other plans for Christmas. It will be better for Lexie if she comes with us. You'll have fun!"

"Rose…I don't want to impose on your brother," I said uncertainly. She had been trying to convince me to go to Christmas dinner with her brother and his wife for ages. Normally, Lexie and I spent Christmas together in Florida. Sometimes, Renee and Charlie would come by and spend time with us. But mostly it was just the two of us. This year though, Rosalie's brother and his wife were moving down to Florida and they wanted to christen the new house by throwing a Christmas dinner.

I used to always spend Christmas with Alice's family. Charlie and Renee would take me to the Brandon's house to open presents and have dinner. Alice and I would open presents together and exchange gifts, always laughing at the ones we hated. I hadn't spoken to Alice since the day I found out I was pregnant. She called every day for a year. She still calls, every once in a while. I never answer, even though it kills me every time I see her name flash across the screen.

"He doesn't mind at all! He's been dying to meet you," Rosalie persisted, pulling me out of thoughts of my old best friend. "And Lexie." She pouted, jutting out her lower lip in a puppy dog face. My one weakness. It's my version of kryptonite.

"Rose…" I said, biting my lip. I was caving and she knew it. She grinned wickedly.

"I knew you would come! He'll be so happy!" she squealed, hugging me quickly. "You'll love Christmas with us. We always have a huge tree and lots of presents and-"

"No going overboard," I interrupted.

"Of course not," she quickly brushed me off. "And then my mother cooks a huge meal with ham and spaghetti and chocolate cake that is to die for." She licked her lips.

"That is good cake," Emmett agreed from beside her. I rolled my eyes. Those two were like kids on Christmas, literally. Lexie wasn't even as bad as them.

"Ham, spaghetti and chocolate cake? Sounds delicious," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," Rosalie snapped, rolling her eyes. "So what are you getting Lexie for Christmas?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure yet…I was thinking about getting her a puppy though," I informed her. Emmett jumped up eagerly.

"Get her a rottweiler! Or a pitbull!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't think my five year old daughter is going to want an attack dog. Wild guess," I said sarcastically. "I was looking at dogs and I was thinking a coton de tulear. It's a rare French breed that doesn't shed and stays about twelve pounds. Perfect dog for her, I think."

"Aw," Rosalie sighed. "It sounds adorable. Have you picked one out yet?"

"Actually…I have."

"And?"

"It's in the car. I kind of need a place to keep her for now," I said, biting my lip. Rosalie seemed to catch on but Emmett still looked confused. "Since I can't keep her at my house, Lexie would find her."

"Of course we'll take her for now," Rosalie promised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett said, holding his hands out. "I am not keeping a sissy lap dog in my house."

"You are if you want your special Christmas present." Her voice turned seductive at the end and she winked. Emmett groaned.

"Fine, we'll keep her here for now and then take her to your brother's to give to Lexie," he said.

"Good boy," Rosalie said, patting his head condescendingly. Emmett didn't even seem to mind. "Go get her, I wanna see!" she said excitedly. I laughed and went back to the car, picking up the small crate. The dog barked lightly inside. She was pure white with just a bit of brown on the top of her head and ears. She was like a little fluff ball. **(Pic on profile)**

"Here she is," I announced happily, opening the cage. The dog walked timidly out, instantly plopping herself into my lap. "We should name her."

"Ripper!" Emmett suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Names Lexie would like Emmett." He nodded.

"Killer." I just rolled my eyes.

"How about Princess or Angel? Or Snowball?" Rosalie suggested.

"Too common and/or cliché…what about Sadie? I've always loved that name for a dog," I said wistfully.

"Sadie Swan. I like it," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Sadie it is." I picked her up, cradling her against my chest like a baby. "Hey Sadie." She panted in response.

"Can I hold her?" Emmett asked excitedly. I laughed, handing Sadie over to Emmett. He held her on his lap and scratched her gently under my chin.

"Let's get a puppy Rose," Emmett said. She rolled her eyes.

"You always want what Bella has. First you wanted a baby when she had Lexie and now you want a dog since she has Sadie. You need to come up with your own ideas. Maybe we can get a cat," she suggested. Emmett and I shuddered.

"No cats," Emmett said firmly. I had to agree. I hated cats. They just weren't for me. Rosalie looked at our identical expressions and sighed.

"Honestly, you two are too alike for your own good," she muttered. She glanced up at the clock.

"Hey Bella shouldn't you go pick up Lexie from her play date?" she said. I looked up- it was almost five.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for this guys, it means a lot." I kissed Rosalie's cheek, then Emmett's. I patted Sadie one last time. "Be a good girl while I'm gone," I told her, kissing her furry forehead.

I turned and walked out, but not before hearing Emmett yell, "Rose I think she peed on me!" I was in stitches by the time I reached my car. I climbed into my Toyota Prius, much older now, and took off towards the address Angela and Ben had given me.

Lexie's best friends were a set of twins named Mike and Molly. They were her age and Angela and Ben Cheney are their parents. They're a few years older then me, but we get along just fine. Mostly it's just us talking while the kid's play or whatever. They're from near Forks. I never told them I was from Forks at all.

Usually, Mike and Molly came to my apartment to play, but I had to hide Lexie's gift, so Ben and Angela were taking Lexie for me. They apparently had a friend in from home- he would be staying with them through Christmas, maybe longer if he liked it. If he enjoyed Florida he was going to find an apartment. Mike and Molly would be turning six in February. Lexie's birthday wasn't until March.

Rosalie and Emmett lived closer to the school then I did, so normally I would stop by there every day. Even though we were all done with school, we had stayed close friends. I don't think I could ever stop being friends with them, especially since Lexie considers them an auntie and uncle. She loves them and so do I. She hardly knows her grandparents; she doesn't know her father and I have no sibling. They're the only family we have.

I hadn't dated much since I had Lexie. First of all, who wants to date a woman with a baby? Very limited options there. I had dated one guy, Mike Newton, for a while, almost a year. He said he loved me but I could tell he didn't care about Lexie at all. He saw her as more of a nuisance and he didn't love her. So I dumped him. I couldn't love someone who didn't love my baby. She was my whole life, the only person who has stuck with me through even the toughest times. She loves me unconditionally and that's all I can ask for. Mike was bitter though. He blamed it on Lexie. He left, but angrily. I hadn't seen him much since.

I pulled into the driveway of Angela and Ben's house. There was an unfamiliar silver Volvo in the small space in front of me. I parked and hopped out the car, making sure any evidence of the puppy was hidden. I stepped up the small three steps to their door and knocked. After a moment, Angela answered, looking slightly frazzled.

"Hey Bella," she said happily.

"Hey Angela," I replied.

"The kids are in the living room. You can go ahead in," she said. I stepped inside and she shut the door behind me. I took a few steps towards the living room. I could see someone holding Lexie. His back was to me. He was wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt, his bronze hair messy and disheveled. He looked so familiar.

"Your eyes are just like mine," Lexie said, her voice awed. She reached up and gently traced the shape of his eyes. He laughed a very familiar musical laugh. No. It can't be, bronze hair and green eyes. Could it be a coincidence? Lexie noticed me then, frozen in front of her, mouth agape.

"Mommy!" she sang, smiling broadly at me. The man in her arms turned around. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. It's not possible.

"Hello," he said in a voice like velvet, flashing me a crooked grin. "I'm Edward Masen."

Ho-ly shit.

_A/N: First cliffhanger of the story! Yay! There is some major foreshadowing in this chapter. I hope everyone likes this because I am having a ball writing it. And thanks once more to my ah-mazing beta Independant Mind aka Catt! Without her this story wouldn't be half of what it is today. REVIEW!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_December 15th_

_Previously: "Hello," he said in a voice like velvet, flashing me a crooked grin. "I'm Edward Masen."_

_Ho-ly shit._

He held out his hand and I stared at it for a second before realizing what he wanted. I slid my hand into his and shook it. His touch was just like I remembered it. Only I remembered it in different places…

"I'm Bella Swan," I managed to stutter.

"Have…we met before? You look very familiar?" he asked, squinting his eyes slightly as he took me in.

"I don't think so," I squeaked, nerves bubbling in my stomach. I knew we had never exchanged names that night. It had been years ago and it was dark. I only knew his name because of Alice. I just had to hope he didn't recognize me. I mean why would he expect to see the girl he slept with six years ago in Forks, Washington in Florida? He finally shrugged and I let out a breath of relief.

"Your daughter is beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you," I murmured. Lexie reached out for me and I took her from Edward's arms.

"Edward, this is my Mommy," Lexie said. "Mommy this is Edward. He has my eyes."

"Yes he does," I agreed quietly as Edward chuckled again. "Were you good today?" Lexie nodded angelically.

"I was very good. Mike and Molly and me all played house and Mike was the daddy and I was the mommy and Molly was the baby," she informed me cheerily.

"Wow," I said, pretending to be impressed. She beamed.

"And Angie and Ben were grandma and grandpa and Edward was like Uncle Em," she continued. "Except Uncle Em has bigger muscles." I snickered.

"Well it's good to know whoever this Em is he can beat me up if I do anything bad, right Lexie?" Edward teased.

"Right!" she giggled. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward would say if I told him he was Lexie's father. Would he be happy? Confused? Uncaring? He seemed nice enough to her now, and he thought she was just the daughter of a friend of a friend. I shook my head, releasing it from that train of thought. I went five years without telling him I can go a little longer.

"Well we'd better get home," I said, sneaking a glance at Edward. He was smiling crookedly at me. My cheeks flushed red.

"Do we have to?" Lexie pouted.

"Yes. You'll see Molly and Mike again tomorrow when they come to our house," I promised. Her eyes lit up.

"Can Edward come too? Please Mommy?" she begged. I bit my lip. Could I spend a whole afternoon with the father of my child…without letting him know that he's the father of my child?

"Well if Edward doesn't mind then he's welcome to come," I said, speaking directly to him.

"Please Edward?" Lexie begged, her face slipping into a pout. I saw Edward melt under her pout. It always worked on me too.

"Sure Lexie," he said, flashing her a smile. She squealed in excitement.

"So me, Mike and Molly can play together and you two can play together!" she squeaked happily. I blushed at the sexual innuendo in that sentence. Edward seemed to notice it to and he chuckled.

"I would love to play with your Mommy Lexie," he said in an alluring voice. I shivered lightly as he chuckled. I could tell he was messing with me and I made a face, letting him know I understood his words. He laughed again.

"Great," she chirped. "Let's go home Mommy I want some s-ghetti for supper."

"Well spaghetti it is then," I promised her, tapping her nose lightly with my finger. She giggled. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." Edward nodded. I told him my address before leaving. He walked us to the door.

"Goodbye Bella," he said in a seductive voice. I wasn't sure if it was intentionally seductive or not. "Goodbye Lexie."

"Bye," I breathed as Lexie waved. I strapped Lexie into her car seat and pulled out of the driveway, my mind reeling.

I got home and cooked Lexie a quick dinner, my mind elsewhere at all times. What was Edward doing in Florida? Did he remember me at all? Did he remember that night? He said I looked familiar, but he could've slept with a hundred other brown haired, brown-eyed girls. But I still didn't understand why Edward was in Florida. It's not like he just got up and decided "I think I'll go to Florida today." Maybe he's here for work or something.

I tucked Lexie into bed, reading her favorite storybook, Beauty and the Beast. She thought Belle looked like me, and our names were similar. I made sure she was fast asleep before going into my own room. I had a box of laundry to put away. I grabbed a bra and went to shove it in my top drawer when I noticed something. A little pink envelope.

I sighed, stuffing the bra over the envelope, not wanting to see it. Inside was a birth announcement and a letter to Edward, explaining all about Lexie. I had written it the night she was born. But I never planned on sending it. I don't even know why I kept it. I just couldn't bear to throw it away. It was all that connected me to him now. All that was left. I sighed, hiding the little pink envelope safely beneath the lacy blue bra and slammed the drawer shut. Right now, that was the last thing I needed to be thinking about.

_December 16__th_

"What do you want for a snack kids?" I asked, reaching into the cabinet. Molly, Mike and Lexie were all seated at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for their snack.

"Oreos!" they chirped in unison. I laughed, grabbing the package out odd the cabinet. I took three out for each of them, placing them on small plates. I poured them each a small glass of milk and handed it to them. They dug right in. I laughed and the buzzer rang out. I walked over.

"Hello?"

"It's Edward." His voice was still musical, even over the static of the intercom.

"Come on up," I told him, pressing the button to let him in. I went back into the kitchen to find the kids with chocolate smeared all over their mouths and cheeks. I laughed and wet a paper towel, wiping the smeared chocolate off of each of their faces.

"Go play," I instructed them.

"'Kay," Lexie sang. She hopped off of the chair, Molly and Mike close behind her. "Hi Edward!" I whirled around and sure enough, he was leaning in the doorway, grinning his famous crooked grin. I smiled timidly back.

"Be good!" I called after her as the three of them ran into the living room, pulling out a box of play doh. I rolled my eyes. "You can sit," I told Edward. He never took his eyes off of me as he sank into the chair. Goosebumps rose on my skin. I quickly turned away from his intense stare, making myself a cup of tea.

"Do you want any?" I called over my shoulder.

"No thank you," he said softly. I poured it and sank onto a chair next to him. My chocolate eyes met his emerald ones- they really were identical to Lexie's. The same shape, the exact same shade of shiny green- they even sparkled in the same way. I was surprised he didn't make the connection. But then again, he didn't know we ever had sex so he probably thinks it's impossible…

"So where is your husband?" He broke the silence first.

"I'm not married," I informed him. He raised his eyebrows at this.

"Really? Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I smirked mischievously.

"Why are you so interested in my love life Mr. Masen?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm just curious about Lexie's father actually. Are you two still together?" he asked.

"We were never really together…it was a one time thing, we were drunk. I haven't talked to him since," I said truthfully. _Well unless you count right now._

"Oh," Edward said softly. "So you are single then?"

"Yes I am," I giggled. "I had a boyfriend for a while but it didn't work out. I need someone who loves me _and_ Lexie you know?" He nodded silently.

"So you've raised Lexie all by yourself?" he verified. I nodded. "That's very brave of you. Strong. I know a lot of people wouldn't be able to handle it. But she's a sweet girl."

"She's my whole life," I said sincerely. I glanced into the other room and saw her squeezing hot pink play doh between her palms. "I love her."

"You, Bella Swan, are an amazing person," he decided. I blushed.

"So what've you been doing with your life since…since high school?" I fumbled with the last part. I almost said 'since I last saw you.' But, since I wasn't supposed to know him, that wouldn't really make sense.

"I went to medical school actually," he said, his voice modest. "I came down here to work at a hospital. I'm only staying with Angela and Ben until I find my own place. Ben and I went to school together." Oh so that explains why he left Forks and how he knew Ben and Angela. "What do you do for work?" I bit my lip.

"I work at a publishing company. Mostly I just read and correct manuscripts. It's a lot easier to work from home so I can take care of Lexie," I answered. He nodded.

"So who is Uncle Em?" he asked after a brief silence.

"Who?" I asked, completely confused.

"Uncle Em," he repeated. "The one with bigger muscles then me." He grinned crookedly at me.

"Oh," I said as I realized what he meant. "Emmett. He's my old roommate's husband. She helped me through all of this, since I was alone. I don't have any siblings, so they're basically our only family."

"Are his muscles really bigger then mine?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. His face fell into a fake pout. "But not by much. You're still a big strong man." I winked jokingly and he grinned.

"And you're a funny, beautiful woman," he said softly. I blushed, but smiled, feeling pleased.

"I don't know if I'd say beautiful," I disagreed quietly, keeping my eyes on the table.

"Bella," Edward said disapprovingly. I didn't look up so he gently lifted my chin with his hands. My chocolate eyes met his emerald ones. "You are beautiful. So beautiful." His face was only inches from mine. I could smell his familiar scent- minus the stale alcohol. I leaned in closer.

"Mommy I cut my finger!" I jumped, whipping around to see Lexie standing in the doorway, holding her finger out in front of her. I stood up, wanting to put space between Edward and myself. I was still breathless from being so close to him. But I was confused. I had spoken to him for two days. Three if moaning his name counts. And I almost kissed him. I didn't kiss Mike until our fourth date.

"What happened?" I asked her. It was a tiny cut, more like a scratch or a paper cut. It wasn't even bleeding. But children are always overly dramatic.

"I tripped and hit it on our block tower," she whimpered. I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, Lexie had inherited my clumsiness.

"Want a band aid?" She nodded, her lower lip sticking out. I reached into the cabinet, grabbing a box of Dora the Explorer band aids. I unwrapped once and slid it onto her tiny finger. She smiled.

"Kiss it?" she asked. I picked up her hand and kissed the band aid. She skipped past me, offering her hand to Edward. He chuckled and kissed her finger as well.

"All better?" She nodded happily.

"Thanks Mommy. Thanks Edward." She danced from the room, back to her friends. The odd thing about Lexie's clumsiness was she could be extremely graceful when she tried. But if she wasn't paying attention, she would always trip. I turned back to Edward, feeling my cheeks turn red. A slightly awkward silence came over us.

"Bella would you-" he began, but he was cut off by the buzzing intercom. I internally cursed whoever it was and their awful timing.

"Hold that thought," I said, holding up one finger to show him I'd be back in a second. I walked as fast as I could without running to the intercom. "Yes?" I growled.

"It's Angela. I'm here to pick up the kids." I glanced at the clock. Was it five o'clock already?

"Come on up," I said, buzzing her in. I walked back into the kitchen and Edward was waiting patiently, a small smile on his face. "Angela's here to pick up the kids," I informed him. He nodded, but didn't speak. I was dying internally for him to continue his thought, but I didn't want to bring it up.

"Momma!" two voices trilled in unison. I heard Angela's warm laugh as she came into the room, each of her kids holding onto her legs. She bent down and gave them both kisses on the forehead.

"Go help Lexie clean up," she told them. They nodded in tandem and went back into the living room. "Thanks for watching the kids Bella. And putting up with Edward." I laughed.

"My pleasure." _Trust me,_ I added to myself.

"I was wondering if you guys would want to go to the beach with us tomorrow. It's Saturday and it's supposed to in the seventies so I figured it would be fun for the kids," she suggested.

"The beach in December," Edward muttered, shaking his head. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this weather."

"Just wait till the first hurricane hits. You'll be on the first flight back to Forks," I said with a laugh. Edward stared at me curiously.

"How did you know I was from Forks?" he asked, his brow furrowing. Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap.

"Um…" I racked my brain for some sort of response. What the heck was I supposed to say? Lucky guess? "I figured since Angela is from Forks, you would be to," I finally managed to mumble. Edward just nodded, staring at me like I had four heads and three eyes.

"So will you guys come?" Angela asked.

"Sure, if Lexie's up to it," I answered instantly. I loved the beach, laying out in the sun. Especially in the winter when there are less tourists.

"I'll go," Edward decided.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. I can pick you up here…but my car will be full." She bit her lip.

"I can drive Bella and Lexie and you, Ben and the twins can take your car," Edward suggested. I did an internal happy dance at the thought of more time alone with him. But then I quickly frowned, realizing I would have to try even harder not to blow my cover.

"That would be great," I answered. Edward grinned crookedly at me.

"Great. See you tomorrow then," she said. I waved goodbye as she collected the twins and left. Lexie came into the kitchen and huddled onto my lap, yawning.

"Tired?" She nodded. I kissed the top of her head. I looked back up to see Edward watching me with a half smile on his face. I grinned back.

"I'd better go too," he sighed. I was pleased to hear he didn't sound too happy about the fact.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I replied. He came over to me and leaned down and for a split second I was sure he was going to kiss me. But then he kissed the top of Lexie's head. She was already fast asleep. He lifted his face up so our eyes were level, only inches apart.

"See you tomorrow," he agreed. I was too breathless to respond. He chuckled lightly before turning and sauntering from the room. I shook my head, trying to dispel thoughts of the gorgeous man who just left my house. And then something else occurred to me.

I was going to see Edward with his shirt off tomorrow. Sure I'd seen his chest once but it was dark and I don't remember much. And then another thought occurred to me.

I had to find a bikini.

_A/N: Okay, so next chapter will be the beach scene. Let's see what happens…;-) And thanks again to my fabulous beta Independant Mind aka Catt! You go girl! And I think we would all hyperventilate if we saw Edward Cullen shirtless haha. And sorry if you got the alert twice, but I accidentally called him Mr. Cullen and he's Masen in this story. REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Song mentioned in this chapter- Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana. You'll see._

BPOV

_December 17th_

"Bella. Just wear it. You needed a bikini and I picked one out for you. You look great!" Rosalie insisted. I glanced at myself in the mirror. The bottoms were black with white polka dots, a white belt with black polka dots laced around the top, with a black buckle by my hip. The top part was white with black polka dots and scrunched up in the middle. It pushed up my boobs like nobody's business. "You have to look sexy for this Edward guy." She winked.

"This isn't appropriate for a mother to wear," I tried to argue. I had called Rosalie last night, telling her that I was going to the beach with a hot guy tomorrow. She insisted on bringing me a bikini. I conveniently forgot to tell Rosalie that Edward was actually Lexie's father. She had come over this morning, bikini and cover-up in hand. The cover-up was just a plain white tube top dress that fell about mid thigh and was mostly see through. **(Cover up and bikini on profile)**

"Yes it is. You're only twenty-four Bella! You just had a baby young. You still have a good body, all the baby weight is gone. Flaunt it, sis-tah!" she insisted. I sighed. I knew Rosalie wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was wearing this bikini. It was pointless to argue.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "Where's Lexie?"

"She's getting changed in the bathroom." I pulled on my cover-up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lexie baby, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy." I opened the unlocked door. She was standing there in a cute little two-piece. They were both white with a multi-colored floral design on them. The bottoms were a little skirt. She handed me her cover-up, turquoise and long sleeved, with a big blue flower on the bottom. I pulled it on over her head. **(Cover up and bathing suit on profile)**

"Don't you look like such a cutie pie," Rosalie gushed, coming into the bathroom. Lexie blushed.

"Thanks Auntie Rosie." Rosalie had turned into Rosie when Lexie had just started talking. She couldn't pronounce Rosalie's full name, so she just said Rosie and it stuck.

"No problem babe. Now remember to strut your stuff for all the little boys at the beach okay?" she said. I smacked her arm lightly.

"'Kay Auntie," Lexie giggled.

"I've got to go. If Mommy changes her bathing suit you let me know okay?" She knelt down to Lexie's level, letting her know she was serious. Lexie nodded importantly. "Good girl. Bye ladies! Have fun." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Auntie!" Lexie trilled as Rosalie left. "When's Edward gonna come?" she asked eagerly.

"Soon," I promised.

"Can we build a sandcastle when we get there? And you can hold me in the water," she said excitedly.

"Sure thing," I laughed. She bounced eagerly. The intercom buzzed. "Hello?" I answered, already knowing who it was.

"It's Edward. Are you ready to leave?" I hated how I could recognize his voice so easily. And how butterflies instantly flooded my stomach.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," I told him. "Ready Lexie?"

"Yay!" she squeaked, running full speed for the door. I laughed, plucking her off the ground and hitching her onto my hip. She flung her arms around my neck and held on tight. I slid my white-framed sunglasses onto my eyes and grabbed my big wicker bag before heading downstairs to meet Edward. He was looking breathtaking in a pair of midnight blue shorts and a white t-shirt, waiting in front of a silver Volvo. He had a half smile on his face when we came into view. He opened the back door first and I was grateful to see a car seat for Lexie.

"You can leave your bag in the back too if you'd like," Edward said politely. I flashed him a quick grin as I strapped Lexie into her seat, placing my bag at her feet. I pulled out and shut the door. Edward was standing in front of the passenger side, holding the door open for me. I slid in, muttering a quick thank you.

"Mommy can we listen to the radio?" Lexie asked.

"It's up to Edward," I said, peeking over at him.

"What would you like to listen to?" he asked.

"Radio Disney!" she answered instantly. Edward chuckled, turning on his radio and flipping through the stations until he found it.

"I love this song!" Lexie squealed. It was some Hannah Montana song. "_Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout, everybody gets that way!" _Lexie sang from the back seat. Edward and I both laughed.

"Excited to swim in water above twenty degrees?" I asked Edward teasingly.

"It should be a nice change," he said. "I won't turn blue after a few minutes." I giggled.

"I'm thinking of…" Lexie began, launching into her favorite game. "Something big and blue and sandy."

"Is it…the beach?" I guessed.

"Yes! Your turn!" she chirped.

"I'm thinking of someone with long blond hair and is married to Uncle Em."

"Auntie Rosie!" she sang.

"Yes!"

"Hey Edward," Lexie said, her voice turning slightly sassy, like she knew what she was about to say would get her into trouble, but she was going to say it anyways.

"Yes Lexie?" Edward answered, mimicking her sassy tone.

"Auntie Rosie told Mommy that she had to look sexy for you," she repeated with a giggle. I blushed bright red while Edward chuckled.

"Lexie," I scolded her. She bit her lip guiltily, but continued to giggle. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands, until Lexie and Edward's laughter faded.

"We're here Bella." I moved my hands away from my face and was surprised to see Edward's face was only an inch from mine. My breath caught in my throat. "You should probably get Lexie." I just nodded, in a daze, until he pulled away, chuckling lightly. I scowled at his back. How dare he know how he affected me? He had already opened my door by the time I broke out of the daze. He went to the trunk to grab a cooler and I managed to climb out of the car on weak knees. I unbuckled Lexie and slid my bag on my arm.

"Can we swim first Mommy?" Lexie asked eagerly. I placed my free arm on my hip and gave her a disapproving look.

"How many times have I told you not to repeat what Mommy or Auntie say in the house?" I asked her. She looked down guiltily.

"Sorry Mommy," she sighed sadly. She pouted adorably at me and I forgave her instantly. I couldn't stay mad at that face.

"It's okay baby," I replied, placing loud, wet kisses on her face. She giggled and tried to pull away. I laughed with her. I turned back to see Edward watching us with something in his eyes…envy? Adoration? I couldn't be sure. It was gone as soon as I saw it.

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded. We made our way down the beach, spotting Angela, Ben and the twins about halfway down. The twins were both digging in the sand as they waited for us to arrive. They jumped up when they saw us and starting bouncing excitedly.

"Can we go swimming?" they asked in unison. Angela laughed.

"Give them a minute to get settled," she told them. They pouted and sank back into the sand. Edward sat two chairs in the sand and offered one to me. I sank into it gratefully, pulling Lexie onto my lap.

"Sun block first," I said. She pulled away.

"I hate sun block!" she pouted.

"Do you want to go swimming?" She nodded. "Then you have to put on sun block. I even brought the spray kind."

"Can Edward do it?" I was really surprised by how much Lexie already liked Edward. It normally took her longer to warm up to people, especially adults. Maybe she knew subconsciously that he was her father? Doubt it. Maybe even little kids can tell how gorgeous he is. But he is her father so that's gross. Okay, enough with that train of thought.

"If he doesn't mind," I said, looking over at him. Edward chuckled.

"I don't mind one bit." Lexie squealed and tossed herself onto his lap. I handed Edward the spray sun block and he pulled Lexie's cover-up off and started to spray her. I grabbed the bottle of sun tan lotion I brought with me and pulled my cover-up off. I heard an intake of breath from behind me and I spun to see Edward, his eyes wide, flat out staring at my body. His eyes moved up and down slowly until they finally met mine. His eyes were filled with lust. I bit my lip and turned back around, giggling slightly. I squirted some sun block into my hand and began rubbing it into my leg. I heard Edward's breath increase slightly and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Hey Lexie why don't you stand up so I can get your back," Edward suggested, his voice slightly breathless. I giggled as Lexie happily jumped off his lap. Edward was trying very hard to keep his eyes off of me but he didn't seem to be able to. I started rubbing the sun block onto my chest as he watched, unashamed. I dipped my fingers under the straps of my bathing suit, continuing to rub the lotion in. His eyes went even wider. I giggled again, blushing.

"Hey Lexie, ready to go in the water?" I asked excitedly, still giggling at Edward. He was glowering and shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah!" she yelled eagerly. I slid a pair of those arm floaties onto her. "Can Molly and Mike come too?"

"Sure if Edward wants to come in the water and help me," I said, my eyes flicking to his face.

"Sure," he agreed. He stood up and took his shirt off. I think I had a heart attack. Or I stopped breathing at least. His muscles were sculpted and hard, his chest sweating lightly. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. He picked up Molly and all five of us raced towards the water. It took me a minute to realize he had moved, so I took Lexie by the hand and the two of us jogged after them towards the water. I dove headfirst when the water got to abut my knees. I could hear Lexie giggling behind me when I emerged.

"Come here," I said, holding my arms out. She jumped into the water, letting the floaties hold her up as she kicked towards me. I grabbed her and she giggled loudly. She leaned backwards and dunked her head under the water. She came up after a second, her brown hair dripping. She was beaming, not even caring that the salt water kept dripping into her mouth. I turned around and saw just Edward. Angela and Ben were standing by the water's edge, each of them holding a twin. They waved and we waved back. We were out to about my waist, the waves going up to my neck almost. But I was an excellent swimmer and I knew Edward would be fine.

"I wanna swim to Edward!" Lexie yelled.

"Okay, ready Edward?" I called to him. He nodded, holding out his arms. I waited until a wave was coming and let Lexie go. She half floated, half swam to Edward. He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled. I was surprised at how much he looked…like a father. And he _was_ a father. Her father to be exact. How ironic.

"Great job Lexie!" he said, his voice full of real enthusiasm. Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into him. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Can I go under?" she asked him.

"Sure. Take a deep breath." He lowered her until she was up to her neck in the water. "Ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded. Edward held onto her hands as she dunked herself underwater. When he pulled her back up she was sputtering and coughing. A look of panic that mirrored my own flashed across his face. He pulled her up and patted her back. She coughed water out. I swam the few feet over to them as quickly as I could.

"You okay sweetie?" I gasped. She nodded weakly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I s-swallowed some w-water," she choked. I reached out and Edward handed her to me.

"Oh sweetie," I sighed, holding her against my chest. She coughed once more before taking a few deep breaths. I sighed in relief and heard Edward sigh next to me.

"I wanna get out now," she said softly.

"Of course baby." I carried her out of the water, Edward following close behind us. When we reached our spot, Edward laid out a towel for Lexie to lay on. I placed her on it gently, covering her body up with another towel so she wouldn't get a sunburn, leaving just her small head sticking out. I sank into a beach chair next to her, letting my fingers play with her damp hair absentmindedly. I leaned back, letting the sun dry my body.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was right at my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned to face him. He was smirking crookedly.

"Yes?" I breathed back.

"You can tell Auntie Rosie I said thank you. You look _very_ sexy." He grinned again before sitting down in the chair next to me, leaning back and closing his eyes. Water was slowly dripping down his muscles. I shivered pleasantly. This was going to be a long day.

_A few hours later…_

I was holding a sleeping Lexie in my arms. Edward had walked me up to our apartment, carrying my bag so I wouldn't have to disturb Lexie. I invited him inside and he agreed, sitting at the table while I put Lexie to bed. I had pulled my cover-up back on and my hair was thrown into a loose ponytail. Edward's hair was messy the way it had dried, falling into his eyes sexily. Lexie had napped for about an hour on the beach before dragging Edward and I back into the water. He even let her bury him in the sand, with help from Molly and Mike. That was hilarious. When I got back downstairs, he was waiting by the door.

"I have to go," he said apologetically. "My cousin keeps calling me I have to see what she wants, and knowing her, it will be a long conversation." I wondered briefly if he was talking about Alice. They were cousins after all and she always talked forever on the phone. A wave of sadness washed over me mostly at the thought of my old best friend, but partly because I didn't want Edward to leave. I knew it was crazy to think that I would miss him, especially since I'd only known him for a few days. But I felt oddly connected to him. Maybe because of Lexie. Who knows?

"Okay," I sighed sadly. "I had a really fun time today. I think Lexie loves you already." He grinned.

"I had a great time too. And I already love Lexie. It's impossible not to," he said. I smiled back. One of his hands tentatively rose and cupped my cheek. He brought his lips to mine ever so gently. I loved the way his lips felt against mine, soft and warm, softly moving with mine. He pulled away after a brief moment. I could feel the red on my cheeks, the wide grin on my face.

"Mommy?" Lexie's voice giggled from behind me. She was clutching her favorite stuffed animal in her hand and had a coy smile playing at her lips.

"Bye Bella," Edward sighed wistfully. "Bye Lexie."

"Bye Edward," she sang back. He flashed me one last smile before walking away. I turned around to face Lexie. She was still smiling.

"What?" I finally said.

"I like him Mommy," she decided. "You can kiss him all you want." I laughed. I wonder what she's say if I told her he was really her dad? She would probably be excited.

"Good," I said, taking her hand to bring her back upstairs to bed. _Because I want to kiss him a whole lot._

_A/N: Okay so that's chapter six, the beach scene. I know it may seem like things are moving a bit fast for Edward and Bella but they really aren't. I put a new poll up in my profile, please go vote in it. Thanks once more to my fan-freaking-tastic beta Independant Mind aka Catt! Without her this story would die in the fiery pits of hell. Well maybe not but close enough. REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_December 23__rd_

Edward pressed his lips against mine fiercely and I melted into his touch. We hardly ever had moments like this, moments where we could be truly alone. There was always Lexie or Angela and Ben or the twins around us. We were never alone, except for rare moments like this. And trust me; we used them to our advantage.

Edward and I had been officially dating for only a few days. We had been seeing each other every day since the beach and he asked me to be his girlfriend only two days after that. He spent the last five days basically living at our house. The only time he spent away was when he went home to sleep. He would be back for breakfast the next morning. And I honestly didn't want him to go at night. But we agreed that it would be best for Lexie if he didn't stay. No matter how much I wanted him to.

Things between us had been moving fast. And I don't mean just physically. Sure, normally I wouldn't be moving quite so quickly with a guy. But I figured I'd already slept with him once…not that he knew that or anything. And since I'd already experienced that I figured other things weren't nearly as bad. And…I felt something with him that I didn't before. Mike Newton had nothing on Edward Masen. I wasn't in love with him. But I was falling fast and I was close to it.

I glided my tongue along his lower lip and his mouth opened, our tongues dancing together passionately. I moaned into his mouth and brought my fingers to his hair, tangling them through to hold him closer. His hands ran up and down my sides before settling on my lower back, pulling me closer. I arched my back to keep as little space as possible between us. After a few more moments, he pulled away, gasping for air. I was breathing just as heavily, feeling slightly faint.

"Do you have to go?" I murmured. He chuckled huskily.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered. He had taken to calling me that. Love. Every time he said it, my body thrilled. I shivered, goose bumps rose and a smile spread across my lips. And he knew it too. That's why he always said it. He loved my reaction. We had never actually said, "I love you" to each other. It was too soon for this to be love. I cared for him more than anything, besides Lexie, and I definitely lusted for him. But it wasn't love yet. It was close and I knew that, but it wasn't love yet.

I glanced up at the clock and noticed it was nearing eleven. Edward liked to be home by then, since Ben and Angela wanted to go to bed, but they waited up for him. They didn't have an extra key for him, and they didn't like leaving the door unlocked, so one of them always stayed up and Edward felt guilty staying out any later. He pressed his lips chastely to mine one last time.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked. It was Christmas Eve and I had no idea what his plans were. Would he be spending it alone, with Angela and Ben? He knew I had Christmas plans and apparently he did too.

"If you aren't busy I would love to spend the day with you and Lexie," he said, his fingers lacing through mine.

"No, we're free for the day. I'll probably be cooking most of the night though." I had to make something to take with me to Rosalie's brothers' house. I already felt like I was imposing. He grinned crookedly. I swooned.

"Good. Then I can give you and Lexie your gifts."

"You didn't have to get us anything," I half scolded. I knew Edward had money and I didn't want him to spend it on Lexie and me. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did," he scoffed. "You and Lexie deserve it."

"So what time do you want to come by?" I asked, already eager to see him again.

"Is noon okay?"

"Of course," I agreed instantly, secretly wanting him to come early.

"I still have some presents to wrap." He grimaced. I giggled. He was still gorgeous, even when he frowned.

"Well goodnight then," I sighed. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him once more. He placed a hand on the back of my head, bringing my lips closer to his, savoring the moment.

"Goodnight," he muttered when he pulled away. He flashed me his crooked grin before leaving. I watched until his silver Volvo drove out of sight. I didn't even realize I was still grinning goofily. I slowly made my way upstairs, changing quickly into some comfortable sweats. I climbed into bed and was surprised when I felt another small body next to mine. I jumped about a mile into the air.

"Hi Mommy," Lexie giggled.

"What're you doing here baby girl?" I asked her softly. She cuddled into my stomach, her head resting on my chest. She yawned before answering me.

"I had a bad dream. I went downstairs but you were kissing Edward so I came and waited for you," she answered. I blushed. She didn't really see me making out with my boyfriend did she?

"You could've said something," I told her.

"I know." She paused for a moment. "I love Edward, Mommy."

"I like him a lot too," I said. I knew if I said I loved Edward, Lexie would say it accidentally. Five year olds weren't the best secret keepers.

"Mommy…can he be my daddy? Like Ben is to Mike and Molly?" she asked softly. My heart broke at the longing in her voice. And I also had to bite back a hysterical laugh at the irony. Technically, he _is_ her father. And now she _wants_ him to be her father. Ironic.

"I'm not sure sweetie," I told her truthfully. "Maybe one day he can."

"Why not now?" she demanded weakly. I could tell she was almost asleep.

"Because we hardly know him now. He's only been in our lives for a week or so. Maybe one day, after we spend lots of time together, he can be your daddy. But not for a while." She was asleep before I even started my short speech. I sighed at her innocence. I kissed the top of her head gently and snuggled closer to her. I closed my eyes, drifting asleep to the smell of her baby powder shampoo.

_December 24__th_

"Hey there," Edward said as I opened the door to let him in. He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to mine, not lingering too long, in case Lexie came, although if she really saw us kissing last night then there wasn't a point. But he didn't know that.

"Hey," I murmured when he pulled away. Lexie came barreling towards him, almost taking out his legs.

"Edward!" she chirped. He chuckled.

"Hey Lexie." She lifted her arms up and he scooped her up in his arms, balancing her on his hip. She kissed his cheek, giggling. He beamed. "I brought a present for you," he whispered to her, just loudly enough for me to hear.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening in wonder. I don't think Mike ever gave her a present, even for her birthday, Christmas or anything. This was a new experience for her.

"Really," Edward confirmed. "It's out in the car. Can I go get it?"

"Yes!" she squealed, squirming to get out of his arms. He chuckled and placed her at our feet. She clung onto my hand, grinning widely.

"I'll be right back," he promised us. I watched him through the window as he grabbed a huge box wrapped in pink and silver wrapping paper. I bit my lip, hoping it wasn't too much. He carried it through the door and into the living room.

"What is it?" I whispered, low enough so Lexie couldn't hear.

"Wait and see," he scolded. I pouted and he leaned over and chastely kissed my puffed out lip. Lexie giggled from below us, obviously having seen us. I blushed.

"Can I open it?" Lexie asked, bouncing giddily. Her personality actually reminded me a lot of Alice. She was always happy, bouncy and energetic.

"If it's okay with Mommy," he said. She turned to me eagerly.

"Go ahead," I sighed. She squealed, her tiny fingers ripping at the paper. She struggled for a few minutes before I leaned over and helped her, tearing a large strip off. She ripped the rest off and gasped excitedly.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Open it please!" she begged. I inspected the box as Edward moved to open it. It was a kitchen set complete with a tiny fake microwave, oven, cabinets and fridge, plus a small green counter with a play sink. I smiled. It was a perfect gift for her. Lexie loved playing house and playing mommy. She always said she wanted to be just like me when she grew up. **(Toy on profile)**

Edward pulled all of the pieces out and assembled it easily. It only took him about ten minutes to do. Lexie instantly started playing, sticking a toy pizza in the oven and a plastic cup with fake milk in the fridge. She was beaming.

"I love it!" she giggled. She wrapped her arms around Edward's legs, hugging him tightly. "I love you Edward." I saw Edward's grin widen when she said that.

"I love you too Lexie," he replied and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I could feel my eyes watering as he wrapped his arms around her, scooping her into his arms again. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was practically glowing. I could tell he truly loved Lexie that he really cared about her. I was unbelievably happy. Maybe if I had told him all those years ago it really could have worked… He clearly loved Lexie now…but would he love her if he knew she was actually his baby? Could I ever really tell him?

"Can I give Mommy her present now?" he whispered to Lexie. She nodded eagerly.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Once I show Mommy, sure you can," he promised her. She kissed his cheek again and he lowered her back to the ground. She instantly went over to her new kitchen set and started to play. Edward laced his fingers through mine and pulled me into the kitchen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in navy blue paper with a silver ribbon. I bit my lip.

"You didn't spend too much did you?" I asked nervously. He just chuckled.

"Open it Bella," he instructed. I tugged on the ribbon, untying it easily. I opened the wrapping paper to reveal a plain white box with gold writing, a jewelry box. Edward noticed my hesitation and reached over, opening it for me. A diamond glittered back up at me, three actually. It was a necklace; a plain white gold chain with three diamonds in a line, each one a bit bigger then the last. It was beautiful… and looked _way_ too expensive. **(Picture on profile)**

"Edward," I sighed. "It's beautiful. But it's too much."

"My mother owns a jewelry store Bella," he told me instantly, obviously foreseeing my protests. "I get these things at a very big discount." I bit my lip. It was gorgeous and I definitely wanted to keep it. But it still seemed like too much.

"Please Bella? If you care about me, you'll keep this," he reasoned, flashing me an adorable pout. I sighed.

"Help me put it on?" I asked. He grinned triumphantly and took to the necklace, gently brushing my hair off my neck. I shivered at his touch. He clasped the necklace gently. It fell about halfway down my sternum and glittered dazzlingly in the kitchen light. I spun back around and laced my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. I pressed my lips to his. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, his tongue darting out to meet mine.

"What're you doing with your tongues?" Lexie's disgusted voice interrupted us and we broke apart, me blushing furiously. "Can I see Mommy's present now?" I squatted down to her level and she spotted the necklace instantly. Her little fingers picked it up, holding it tenderly in her hands.

"It sparkles real pretty Mommy," she whispered. "Like the stars." I grinned at her as she gently let it slide from her fingers and leaned up to peck me. I gathered her into my arms and snuggled her against my chest, placing raspberry kisses on her cheeks. She giggled wildly, squirming around in my arms. We were both laughing when I stopped and I saw Edward watching us with pure love in his eyes. I grinned at him and he beamed back.

"Okay Lexie baby you wanna make some cookies to bring with Auntie Rosie tomorrow?" I asked her eagerly.

"Yeah!" she cheered. I placed her at my feet and she grabbed one of my hands and one of Edward's dragging us over to the counter. She opened a cabinet and struggled to try and reach for something. Edward lifted her up and she grabbed a bag of flour. She accidentally squeezed it too hard and a big puff of powder blew out, directly into Edward's face. His hair and face was covered in white and he had a completely shocked look on his face. I burst out laughing at his expression and the flour on his face. He glared at me but I couldn't stop. Eventually, Lexie joined in, giggling in his arms.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked angrily, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Y-yes," I giggled.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows and I nodded, still laughing. But my laughter stopped as he scooped up a handful of flour and tossed it at me. I shrieked in surprise as it hit me in the face, some of it fluffing into my mouth and hair. I heard Lexie's laughter increase as she took in my face. I wiped the powder from my eyes and Edward was cracking up. I ran over to them, scooping up a handful of flour and tossing it so it hit both him and Lexie. Lexie squealed and tossed some back at me. Edward reached into the cabinet and grabbed some cinnamon, puffing it out so it hit me. I let out another shriek as he laughed.

A half hour later all three of us were lying on the floor, covered in food. Flour, cinnamon, eggs, chocolate syrup, milk, vegetable oil, chocolate chips. All of the ingredients for the cookies were scattered over our bodies and the floor. My stomach ached from laughing and my clothes were clearly ruined- at least I was just in jeans and an old t-shirt. All three of us were still chuckling lightly. Lexie wrapped her arms around my waist and she was almost asleep.

"Let's clean you up Lexie baby," I sighed, leaning up against the counter. She yawned tiredly and I picked her up, carrying her upstairs. I gave her a quick bath, working hard to scrub the chocolate sauce from her hair. I could tell she had had a blast. I changed her into sweats and tucked her in for a nap. She was asleep almost instantly. I went back downstairs to find Edward scrubbing the kitchen. I grabbed a cloth and went to work helping him out.

"Sorry about this," he said apologetically. "It was kind of my fault for throwing the flour at you." I giggled.

"It's okay," I told him. "I had fun and I know Lexie did. So we have a bit of a mess. Oh well. I think you look sexy covered in food." I grinned mischievously at him. He raised his eyebrows, a delicious smirk on his lips.

"I think you look sexier then I do," he said. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I hovered over him, my lips only inches from his.

"You know your shirt is ruined," I murmured. "You should probably take it off." I pressed my lips to his before he answered, my hands flitting down to the hem of his shirt. I slowly began to lift it, revealing his abs. I was surprised when I thought how familiar it was. And incredibly sexy. It didn't take long to get his shirt off and I tossed it aside, letting my fingers run over his muscular chest as my lips attacked his. He tasted like chocolate. After a few minutes Edward's hands locked around my wrists and he pushed me away gently.

"You make it very hard to resist you when you do that Bella," he warned.

"Then don't resist me," I suggested, leaning over to kiss him again. He chuckled and changed my make out to a chaste kiss.

"As much as I would love to do that," he muttered. "Lexie is upstairs. I don't think she would appreciate this." I sighed. Damn, he was right. I rolled over onto my back and sighed. Edward's body was covered in different ingredients. He looked so hot. I stood up, peeling off my ruined t-shirt without thinking. Edward groaned. I giggled and blushed, holding my t-shirt over my exposed bra.

"I'm going to change and then we can finish cleaning up," I told him, skipping up the stairs, leaving Edward covered in chocolate behind me.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Edward and I spent a good two hours cleaning up the mess we made. Lexie woke up after a while and we made cookies with the pre made cookie dough. All of our ingredients were gone, so we had to make do. We turned on the radio and listened to Christmas carols. Lexie sang along loudly to all the ones she knew. It was really sweet. I felt like we were a real family.

"Mommy I have to go to bed so Santa can come!" Lexie exclaimed, around eight o'clock.

"Yes you do," I agreed. She changed into pink Christmas tree pajamas. Edward came upstairs with me to tuck her into bed. He helped me lay out all of her presents from "Santa" under the tree. We watched a movie together as he held me and we snuck kisses whenever we could. All too soon, it was time for him to leave.

He kissed my forehead gently as we lingered by the door. We didn't make out like we had last night. He just held me against him, both of us reveling in the closeness.

"Merry Christmas, love," he sighed, pressing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Merry Christmas." He turned to leave and I ached to pull him back, to just have him stay with me. I never wanted him to leave. And that's when I realized it. I loved him. I truly, deeply loved him. I hadn't known him long but I felt like I knew him forever. I was in love... with the unknowing father of my child. Why can't anything in life ever be simple?

_A/N: Okay, drama next chapter! This chapter was mostly fluff but I love fluff! And the drama is soon to come. REVIEW!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_December 25__th_

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" My eyes sprang open to see Lexie bouncing excitedly on my bed, an eager grin on her face. "Santa came Mommy!"

"Santa came?" I asked groggily. I glanced at my alarm clock- 6:30AM. I bit back a groan.

"Yeah Mommy! He came and he brought lots and lots of presents!" she squealed. "We've gotta go open 'em Mommy! Come _on_!" She grabbed one of my hands with both of hers and tugged with all of her strength. I hardly budged. She pouted at me and I sighed, climbing groggily out of bed. Lexie sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping in her rush to open her presents. I followed closely behind her.

"Go ahead," I told her, settling onto the couch. She grabbed a box and started ripping the presents open. She opened presents for a good hour. I had bought her all sorts of dolls, Barbie's, toys and clothes. She opened each one enthusiastically. Her favorite gift was the big easel I had gotten her so she could color.

"Santa was very good to you this year. You must have been a very good girl," I told her. She nodded, grinning widely.

"I was a perfect little angel Mommy," she promised me. I laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" The door banged open and in trotted Rosalie and Emmett, who was dressed up as Santa Claus, red suit, white beard and toy bag included. I snorted a laugh and he glared at me. "Hello there miss Lexie! Were you a good girl this year?" he asked in a fake jolly voice. Rosalie rolled her eyes and came over to peck my cheek. She was already dressed and ready to go. I was still in my PJs, as was Lexie. Emmett held his arms out and Lexie jumped into them.

"Uncle Em you look so silly!" Lexie giggled, poking his nose lightly. Rosalie and I laughed again. She saw through him so easily.

"I'm not Uncle Em. I'm Santa!" Emmett shouted indignantly.

"No you're not." She reached and tugged his beard, pulling it easily off his face. "Santa is at home asleep Uncle Em. He traveled the whole world in one night. He must be sleepy." She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh Uncle Em," I added through my laughter. He made a face at me.

"Well this sack isn't full of rocks. We brought you some presents." Lexie squealed and reached behind him for the gifts, almost falling in the process. Emmett chuckled and carried her over to the couch, plopping her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she bounced excitedly in anticipation of her gifts. She opened them eagerly and found a few more dolls and a pretty dress to wear today.

"Thanks Auntie Rosie and Uncle Em!" she sang.

"We didn't forget you either Bella," Rosalie said, handing me a small package.

"You didn't have to," I protested.

"It's a dress," Rosalie interrupted. "So I would have given it to you no matter what. Go put it on." I opened it up and sure enough, there was a perfect dress.

"Come on Lexie baby," I said, scooping her into my arms and carrying her upstairs with me, Rosalie following right behind both of us, our dresses in hand.

"It's supposed to be a bit cool so I got you warmer dresses," Rosalie said. "Go change." I grabbed my dress and went into the bathroom as Rosalie began to change Lexie.

My dress was a light gray sweater dress that fell just above mid thigh and a pair of black tights. The dress was short sleeved and had two pockets on the front, the whole thing hugging my body snugly. It fit me perfectly. I slid on a pair of gray ballet flats and went back into my bedroom. Lexie was dressed in her dark peach colored dress. It was short sleeved and had a big brown strip of fabric around her stomach, with a flower on it. She looked so cute. **(Dresses on profile)**

"I have to admit Rosalie, she looks adorable." Lexie beamed and came over to hug my leg.

"You look hot Mommy," she told me. Rosalie and I laughed.

"Ready to go baby cakes?" I asked her.

"Not till I do your hair," Rosalie sighed. I groaned. Rosalie laughed, grabbing a curling iron from my drawer. She quickly curled my hair into soft waves and Lexie's into wide ringlets.

"Can we go now?" Lexie whined.

"Yes, yes, chill. You're as bad as your mommy, you know that?" Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes at her, reaching into my jewelry box and sliding on the diamond necklace Edward had given me. Rosalie nodded approvingly.

"Thanks Auntie Rosie," Lexie sang. I stood up and she grabbed my hand. I led her downstairs and to Emmett's jeep, grabbing the plate of cookies we made. Luckily, Rosalie had brought a car seat for Lexie to use. I strapped her in and sank next to her, holding the plate of cookies on my lap. I was exhausted from waking up so early, thanks to Lexie. I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Bella, wake up."

"Mommy, we're here!"

"WAKE UP BELLS!" I jumped up at Emmett's voice. He had basically shouted in my ear. I glared at him.

"I'm up, I'm up," I told them, yawning.

"Mommy you're so silly," Lexie giggled. Emmett reached in and grabbed her. When they were out I turned to Rosalie.

"Sadie is inside right?" I asked.

"Right." I grinned. Lexie would be so excited. I climbed out of the car with Rosalie and Emmett handed Lexie off to me. The four of us walked up to the door of the huge house. Rosalie turned the doorknob and it opened easily.

"Hello?" she called.

"In here!" chirped a high-pitched, oddly familiar voice. Rosalie led the way to the kitchen. I gasped when we entered. An extremely familiar couple was seated at the table in front of us. And their very familiar cousin was on standing by the door, looking confused.

"Alice?! Jasper?!" I choked. Alice's eyes flitted from Rosalie to me. She gasped. The wide grin she had been wearing faltered.

"Bella!" She looked almost exactly the same. The same short black hair, the same tiny, pixie like body. The only difference was her now pregnant stomach.

"Bella?" Jasper gasped. Alice's eyes flickered from me to Lexie. Her eyes focused on Lexie's green ones and narrowed.

"Bella? Lexie?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Edward?"

"Mommy?" Lexie turned to me, sounding just as confused.

"_Mommy_?" Alice repeated in a gasp. I nodded, biting my lip.

"Rosalie-" Jasper began but he was interrupted.

"Emmett!" Emmett shouted with a wide grin.

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded.

"Okay, stop with the names thing," Alice snapped, shaking her head. She stood up and came over to me. She gave me an odd look before turning to Lexie. "Hi Lexie. My name's Alice."

"That's one of my middle names!" Lexie gasped, as if the idea was completely shocking.

"Really?" Alice asked, her eyes briefly flickering up to mine. I nodded.

"Yup. My full name is Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan." She grinned proudly. "How do you know Mommy?"

"Mommy and I used to be best friends in high school," she said truthfully.

"You lived in Forks Bella?" Edward asked. Oh God, he's going to figure it out, I thought in a panic.

"Um, yeah." Alice's eyes were narrowed as she looked between Edward and I.

"Lexie how old are you?" she asked. Her voice was suspicious and I could tell she was figuring it out. She knew Edward and I had slept together. She was the only one who knew. Well, besides me.

"I'm five," Lexie answered smugly.

"When's your birthday?" Alice asked.

"March 22nd." Alice did the math in her head. Nine months from June. Nine months from when I had left Forks. She looked right in my eyes. She knew. I nodded to let her know it was true. Her eyes flickered over to Edward, clearly asking if he knew. I shook my head.

"So…Edward. This is the Bella you're dating then?" Alice asked, turning to her cousin.

"Yeah. I didn't realize you knew each other or I would have brought her over myself," he said, sounding confused. He came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into him, relishing in his touch. If Alice hadn't changed then I knew Edward and my relationship wouldn't be like this much longer…

"Rosalie why didn't you ever tell me your brother was Jasper _Hale_?" I asked her.

"You never asked," she shrugged. I just shook my head. Alice was still standing in front of me, her eye's locked on mine. I was feeling extremely awkward. This is the girl I had avoided phone calls from for the last six years. Who knew her cousin, who I was now dating, was the father of my daughter.

"Bella can I talk to you? Alone?" Alice asked. Her voice was cold and hard but I could hear the pain underneath. Tears stung my eyes.

"Yeah. Lexie stay with Edward okay?" I told her. She noticed the tears in my eyes and her breathing quickened, tears flooding to her eyes too. I could understand that- I had always cried when my mother cried.

"What's a matter Mommy?" she asked me, one of her hands reaching up to my eyes, wiping away a tear.

"Nothing baby. Stay here." I kissed her forehead and placed her down. She nodded sadly, lifting her arms for Edward to hold her. He scooped her up easily and started to whisper in her ear. She giggled slightly. I followed Alice through the house and upstairs, finally ending up in a bedroom.

"What the hell Bella?" she demanded the moment we were inside. "Is this why you stopped answering my calls? Because you were pregnant?"

"Yes," I admitted, trying to fight back sobs. "I knew y-you would f-figure it out. And t-tell him."

"Why haven't you told him Bella?" she asked, completely switching topics. A pregnancy thing. "You're even dating now! He has a right to know. Lexie is his baby too."

"I know but I'm s-scared. I always thought h-he wouldn't w-want Lexie or h-he wouldn't l-love her. Now I'm s-scared he'll be a-angry that I n-never t-told him," I choked, tears streaming down my face. Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"You know you're going to have to tell him right?" she asked gently.

"I kn-know. I w-w-will s-soon," I promised her. It was inevitable anyways. "B-but Lexie d-doesn't even know. I d-don't know h-how she'll t-take it."

"I've missed you Bella," she told me, her voice full of pain. I could tell these few years had been as hard for her as they had for me.

"I missed you t-t-too Alice. It was s-s-so h-hard. I w-was s-so stupid."

"Yes you were." She pulled away, a watery smile on her lips. "But I forgive you. I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me, or him. And best friends never run out of second chances." She gave me a small half smile.

"I never replaced you Alice. Even when I m-met Rosalie. You'll always be my best friend," I promised her.

"I love you Bella." She hugged me tightly and I returned it.

"I love you too Alice."

"I know it's going to be hard Bella. To tell Edward and Lexie. But I'll be here now." She grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's so good to have you back Alice," I whimpered, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She hugged me right back.

"We're still best friends Bella," she promised me.

"Good." I pulled away and placed a hand on her stomach, a small smile playing on my lips. "How far along are you?"

"Six months," she admitted. "Jasper and I really wanted to start a family. And…this is our first."

"Wow. Trust me, having a baby is wonderful. Rosalie and Emmett were wonderful, they helped me out so much. And I love Lexie so much," I told her passionately. "They change everything but I know you and Jasper will be great parents."

"Thanks Bella. Let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are all really confused," she said. I nodded and the two of us made our way back downstairs with matching puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Jasper instantly embraced Alice, whispering in her ear. I walked over to Edward and Lexie, both of which looked confused and worried. I sank onto a chair and Lexie climbed onto my lap. Edward sat in the chair next to me and laced his fingers through mine, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Are you all better Mommy?" Lexie asked. She was sitting on my lap so we were face to face and she pressed both of her little hands on my cheeks, her forehead leaning against mine.

"Yeah baby girl. I'm all better. Thank you." I kissed her quickly and she leaned into my chest, hugging me. I wrapped one arm around me, one hand still clinging to Edward.

"So I bet you guys are curious as to what the heck just happened," Alice guessed. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"Well…Alice and I were best friends in high school. I moved to Florida and we kept in touch for a while. But…when I found out I was pregnant I stopped answering her. I didn't want her to know." I left out the reason why. "So this is the first time we've seen each other in over six years."

"Wow," Rosalie breathed. "So she was the one who called every night in college then." I nodded. I knew Rosalie had noticed but she was kind enough not to pry. But I could tell Alice probably wasn't who she was expecting.

"That's odd that I never knew you in Forks," Edward said thoughtfully. "It was such a small town." I glanced over at Alice in a panic, begging her for an answer.

"Well, Edward, we were a few years younger then you. You were too cool to hang out with us lowly freshman when you were a senior." She rolled her eyes and Edward laughed.

"That's true," he teased her. She made a face at him. He smiled over at me and his eyes flickered to the necklace. He reached out to lift it gently in his hand. "You wore it," he stated.

"Of course. I love it." He grinned happily; glad to have gotten me something I liked and wore.

"Hey Lexie," Alice said after a moment. She lifted her head off my chest and looked over at Alice. "Can you go open that door for me?" Lexie seemed confused, but she slid off my lap and danced over to the door Alice pointed to.

"Okay," she sang. I watched her as she opened the door. A little white fluff ball ran through her legs. "It's a puppy!" She whirled around and chased after it. Sadie was wearing a big red bow around her neck and she was wagging her tail wildly. Lexie sank onto the floor and Sadie jumped onto her lap. Lexie wrapped her arms around the dog and Sadie licked her chin. Lexie let out an excited squeal and giggled.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"I love her!" Lexie squeaked.

"Her name is Sadie."

"Hi Sadie!" Lexie chirped. I stood up, Edward standing next to me and the two of us made our way over to Lexie. I sank onto the floor with her and Edward quickly followed. Sadie jumped off of Lexie and onto me, bouncing in place to try and lick my chin. I scooped the tiny dog into my arms.

"Hey Lexie can you read the collar on her neck?" I asked. I held Sadie out to her and Lexie grabbed the little collar gently in her fingers. Edward was sitting next to her, reading the collar with a smile.

"It says…'M…merry…Ch…Christ…Christmas!" I nodded for her to continue. "Merry Christmas…Lexie!"

"Good job. What else?" I urged her. She glanced back down, a look of utter concentration on her face.

"L…lo…love…Mommy!" She grinned proudly at having figured it out herself.

"Good job baby. Now flip it over," I told her. She did and frowned at the new words.

"S…Sa…" She glanced up at Edward.

"Sadie," he told her helpfully. I could feel my chest swell at just how much he looked like a father. Like her father.

"Sadie," she repeated. "…is…for…you!" She gasped and looked up at me with eager, hopeful eyes.

"It's true baby girl. She's your puppy," I told her.

"Really!?" she squealed.

"Really, really." She jumped up and launched herself at me. I let go of Sadie and she scampered over to Edward. Lexie almost knocked me over with the force of her hug. I hugged her back, just as tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her words were so rapid and eager I could hardly tell one from the other.

"I love you too Lexie." She kissed my lips once, making a loud "muah" sound. She turned back to Edward and he held Sadie out to her. She took the puppy in her arms and Sadie licked her cheek. Lexie giggled excitedly. I looked up to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all looking at us with doey eyes.

Alice was standing by the counter, stirring spaghetti noodles absentmindedly as she watched us. I stood and walked over to her. The sauce was in a pot next to it and I stirred that. Emmett and Rosalie broke off into their own private conversation and Jasper was watching Alice lovingly. I watched in silence as Edward and Lexie played with Sadie. Edward was lying flat on his back while Lexie placed Sadie on his chest, giggling wildly. I saw the dog climb up to his face and start licking him. He sat up, keeping Sadie easily encased on his chest. Lexie climbed onto his lap to pet the dog and he wrapped his free arm around her. Lexie leaned easily into his chest, hugging him lovingly.

"He looks like a dad, huh?" Alice said softly, so only I could hear her.

"Yeah he does," I agreed quietly. I knew that telling him wouldn't be so bad now. He clearly loved Lexie. I could just tell him…soon. Not tonight, not tomorrow. But soon.

He had to know and I was sure about my decision. He had a right to know. It was wrong of me to keep Lexie from him. But back then I had no idea who he was or what he was like. It was a good idea to tell him. It would work out. I just had to hope that he would take it as well as Alice did.

_A/N: So Alice is back in the story!! Yay! A lot of people were right about Jasper being Rosalie's brother. Bella knew Jasper's first name but she didn't know his last. She also didn't know his wife's name because Rosalie didn't know Alice and didn't like her much so she just called her my brother's wife. Thanks again to my fantastic beta Independant Mind aka Catt! REVIEW!!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Grey's Anatomy.**

BPOV

_December 31st_

"Only five more minutes!" Alice sang excitedly. I knew that if she wasn't pregnant, she'd be bouncing off the walls. As it was, she was sitting on her black leather couch, her hand laced through Jasper's, bouncing slightly. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I each had a glass of champagne in our hands. Alice (for obvious reasons) just had some apple juice, as did Rosalie. We had the television turned on to the news, covering the ball dropping in New York City. Lexie was fast asleep upstairs, having conked out around ten.

I still hadn't told Edward that he's the father. I had it all planned out with Alice. I was going to tell him tonight. She was the only person who knew. I had asked her not to tell Jasper. I would tell everyone else once Edward knew. But I had to tell him first. He had a right to know.

"Four more minutes!" Alice squeaked. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I nuzzled my head into his neck, yawning quietly. We were on a big, black leather armchair, me on his lap. His diamond necklace was hanging off of my neck. I hardly ever took it off anymore, even though it was kind of dressy for most of my outfits. I was in love with the necklace. Almost as much as I was in love with Edward.

I had realized that I was in love with Edward on Christmas day. The way he acted with me, with Lexie, it made my heart swell. Every time he touched me, my skin burned like it was on fire. When we kissed, it felt right. Normal. Perfect. It made me regret my decision not to tell Edward in the beginning. Maybe things could've really worked between us. I hadn't told Edward I loved him yet…I didn't want to rush things. We had only been officially together for about two weeks. I knew it was too soon to feel what I did…but I felt it anyways.

"Three minutes!" I rolled my eyes at Alice's constant countdown. I was hoping this would be a good new year. With Edward, Lexie and I…a family. A real family. Hopefully.

"Two minutes!" Rosalie cuddled closer to Emmett, who gazed back at her lovingly. He kissed her forehead once before turning back to the TV. Alice had both hands on her stomach and Jasper's hands were over hers. I was pretty sure the baby was kicking. They were so cute. Even after all these years, they were still so in love.

"One more minute!" Alice chirped, jumping up (well as easily as a pregnant woman could) to get closer to the TV. Jasper followed her, one arm wrapped around her shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie stood up too, eyes glued to the countdown on the clock. I didn't bother standing up; I just snuggled closer to Edward.

"Thirty seconds!" Rosalie joined in with the countdown now. All of them were grinning broadly, holding their champagne (or apple juice) in front of them. I clutched my glass of champagne.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" all four of them chanted. I joined in, as did Edward. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all laughed and cheered. I pressed my lips to Edward, reigning in the New Year with a kiss. I knew Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were doing the same thing behind us. After a moment I laughed exultantly into his mouth and he pulled away, grinning broadly.

"Happy New Years love," he said, softly enough so only I could hear it.

"Happy New Years." I pressed my lips to his one more time before taking a sip of the champagne in my hands. It bubbled all the way down my throat.

"Okay we have a New Years announcement!" Rosalie said. She had both of her arms wrapped around Emmett's waist and he had his arm draped over her shoulder. I turned in Edward's lap, giving my attention to them.

"Well?" I demanded.

"I'm pregnant!" she shrieked excitedly. I gasped and leapt off of Edward, right into her arms.

"Congrats girl!" I shouted. I knew how much Rosalie wanted to be a mother. She loved kids.

"Aw, we're pregnant at the same time!" Alice giggled, coming over to hug her sister-in-law. Alice and Rosalie had gotten much closer recently, probably due to their mutual friendship with me.

"How far along are you?" I demanded. Edward and Jasper were both talking to Emmett and I could hear Jasper warning him about pregnancy hormones and cravings. But he had already gone through it with me.

"About three months," she answered shyly.

"How long have you known?"

"Only about a week. I took a pregnancy test a while ago but the official doctors appointment was last week and I was going to tell you on Christmas but you and Alice's friendship was all crazy so I decided to wait till tonight," she explained. Alice and I giggled.

"Wow. I'm going to be a mother and an aunt all in one year!" Alice sang cheerily.

"And I'll be an unofficial aunt!" I sang. "To two babies. Aw. I feel left out. I'm the only one not pregnant." I pouted.

"You can always ask Edward," Rosalie suggested. "If the baby got his green eyes it wouldn't look very different from Lexie." My eye's widened and Alice choked back a hysterical giggle. I glanced over at Edward but he wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Rosalie asked, noticing our reactions. "What did I say? It's not like Edward is Lexie's fa-"

"Ha, ha, ha. Of course not. Ha," I laughed unconvincingly. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"No! That's impossible!" she gasped. "He isn't…is he?"

"Shh!" I said desperately. Edward still hadn't noticed so I pulled Rosalie into the corner, Alice following behind her.

"Is Edward Lexie's father?" she demanded. I nodded.

"Remember I told you I had a drunken one-night stand at a party?" She nodded. " Well there's the guy."

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah I'm still curious as to how this all occurred," Alice muttered.

"Well…I was drunk and he was too. I tripped and he spilled his drink on me. So I went upstairs with him to change and I just sort of…took my clothes off in front of him. And then we had sex," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing red. "I only knew who he was because Alice had told me his name. He never knew my name or anything, so he didn't figure out who I was earlier."

"Damn," Rosalie sighed. "Are you going to tell him?" I nodded.

"Tonight I think."

"Wow. So you have to tell your boyfriend that he's the father of your child from a drunken one-night stand six years ago? When did your life turn into Grey's Anatomy?" she asked me.

"We're not all doctors," Alice pointed out.

"Edward is," Rosalie said logically.

"Oh yeah. So that would make Bella like…Meredith and Edward like McDreamy! How cool!" Alice squealed.

"Except Bella isn't a doctor," Rosalie sighed sadly. Alice opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off.

"Okay, enough comparing my life to a soap opera," I snapped. They giggled.

"Why is your life like a soap opera?" Edward asked, suddenly right behind me. My eyes widened.

"Well she got pregnant at eighteen with a guy she doesn't know. That's kind of like a soap opera," Alice said easily. I gave her a grateful smile. God bless Alice and her awesome lying ability. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Sure thing. I just have to get Lexie." I shared a meaningful look with Alice.

"Oh don't bother, she can sleep here. She's already out like a light, it'd just be easier for everyone," Alice said instantly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, right Jas?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Okay. I'm just going to go tell her and give her a kiss goodbye," I told them. I kissed Edward's cheek and walked upstairs into the guestroom Lexie was in. I gently shook her awake.

"What Mommy?" she asked groggily.

"You're going to sleep at Auntie Alice's tonight okay?" I told her. She nodded.

"'Kay."

"I love you Lexie baby."

"Love you too." I kissed her forehead and when I pulled away, she was already asleep. I walked back downstairs to find everyone (except Alice and Jasper) with their coats on. Edward handed me mine. It was a chilly night.

"Bye Alice, bye Jasper. Thanks for having us." I kissed both of their cheeks goodbye.

"Bye Rose, Em." I kissed their cheeks too. "Congrats on the baby."

"Thanks Bella." Edward laced his fingers through mine and pulled me outside to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I slid in, yawning again. He turned on the radio, classical music, and I was out like a light within minutes.

"Bella, love. Bella. Wake up, love." I groaned. He chuckled. And then I felt myself lifted from the car. That woke me up. I jumped in his arms and flung mine around his neck. He chuckled again.

"I see that woke you up," he noted as he carried me inside.

"Well most people do wake up when the ground comes out from underneath them," I muttered. We reached my door and he set me to my feet. I unlocked it. "Want to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure." I took his hand and pulled him inside. It was strange knowing he had no set time to leave, and knowing Lexie wouldn't walk downstairs at any moment to see us. He had moved out of Angela and Ben's and into a large apartment a few days ago.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked him as he sank onto the couch.

"No thanks. I just want you to come over here." He held his arms out and I giggled, sliding onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me and I kissed him. What was meant to be a chaste kiss quickly deepened. My mouth opened and his tongue slid in, melting against mine like butter. I moaned into his mouth. All too soon, I needed to pull away for air.

I gasped for air for a moment, wondering how to start the subject of Lexie's father. Should I just come outright and say it? Should I give him hints until he figures it out? Maybe I should show him the little pink envelope…that would certainly explain everything. I decided to just be blunt about it. _Edward, you're Lexie's father. _Easy. My stomach disagreed. It was filled with butterflies and I felt like I might be sick.

"Edward-" I began but he started talking the same moment I did.

"Bella I-" We both stopped short, grinning sheepishly.

"You go ahead," I said instantly, longing to put off my announcement.

"Are you sure?" he asked, clearly thinking ladies first.

"Positive."

"Well…Bella I've been thinking…" he began nervously. My eyes widened. Was he breaking up with me? Would I still tell him if he broke up with me? He noticed my expression. "No, it's not bad. It's…good I hope. I'm not breaking up with you or anything." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. That freaked me out for a minute. Go ahead." He chuckled nervously and took a deep breath.

"I know I haven't known you very long Bella, and I know it may be too soon to say this, but…I love you Bella," he said passionately. I took in a sharp breath of air. "I know you may not feel the same way yet but I had to tell you. You don't have to say it back, I know it's early in our relationship but I really wanted you to-" I cut off his ramblings with my lips, eager and fiery against his. I pulled away after a moment.

"Oh Edward I love you too," I told him sincerely. He grinned, widely and crookedly. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it was too soon. But I love you Edward. A lot." He laughed exuberantly and his lips came to mine with a loving passion. I opened my mouth, needing to deepen the kiss and he obliged. I rearranged myself on his lap so I was straddling him. My hands were roaming over his chest and through his hair. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, leaving a trail of fire on my skin. I moaned into his mouth, needing him, needing more of him. I could tell our kiss was turning lusty quickly. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt hesitantly and I pulled away. He looked disappointed.

"Bedroom," was all I said. He didn't need to be told twice. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips were eager on mine again as he carried the both of us to my bedroom. Before I knew it, he was laying me on my bed, placing kisses up and down my neck and collarbone. He nipped lightly at my neck and I groaned. His hands found the bottoms of my shirt again and I let him pull it off. I tugged his off too, letting my hands roam over his well-defined chest.

That night reminded me a lot of the first time we had sex. Only this time he knew who I was. And we had used a condom. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, with the same guy no less. He had made love to me, whispering how he loved me the whole time. It was a night of pure bliss and utter love. It was perfect, romantic and pleasing.

After we finished, he held me in his arms. I watched his face as he slept peacefully. I decided I could tell him about Lexie in the morning. I didn't want to ruin this moment, this perfect, blissful, wonderful moment. Plus, what could be the harm in waiting a few more hours? I fell asleep in his arms, loving and feeling loved. It was as close to Heaven on Earth as I could get.

_January 1__st__…the next morning…_

I woke up first and glanced at the clock. It was only about eight but I knew Alice would be bringing Lexie by around ten. I kissed Edward's sleeping face before getting up to shower. I grabbed some clothes quickly and ran into the bathroom, the house feeling slightly empty without Lexie. Although I was glad she wasn't there to see Edward and I…

I took my time washing my body, my hair, letting the hot water run over me. It was relaxing on my sore body. I mean, I hadn't had sex in six years. That's a long time. I was bound to be sore. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I had just stepped out to dry myself off when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella?" he was shouting, sounding slightly nervous.

"Bathroom!" I answered.

"Okay. I'm going to make us breakfast okay?"

"Okay," I called back. I heard him move into the kitchen as I started to dry myself with a towel. I was about to pull my clothes on when I realized I had brought no underwear or bra. "Shoot," I muttered.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes love?" he answered. He's so sweet.

"Can you go into my room and get me some…underwear and a bra? I kind of forgot them…" I could feel my cheeks reddening and I heard him chuckle.

"Sure thing."

"Top drawer."

"Got it." I heard him step into my room and the door shut. But I didn't hear it open again. I waited for a few minutes but he still hadn't come out. Could it be that difficult to find one set of lingerie?

"Edward?" I called. No answer. I wrapped a towel around myself and padded into my bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, his brow furrowed. I opened my mouth to say something when I saw what was in his hands.

It was a little pink envelope.

_A/N: Cliffhanger grins evilly The next chapter will be from EPOV. And it will probably leave you with the same cliffhanger because I want Edward's reaction in Bella's POV…if that makes sense. Prepare yourselves for multiple cliffies in the near future. Sorry! Thanks again to Independant Mind aka Catt! REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

EDWARD POV

_January 1st_

I groaned slightly as the last edges of sleep slipped away. I reached out next to me for Bella, wanting to hold her closer to me, but she was gone. I shot upright and my eyes swept the room. No Bella. Did she leave? Did she regret what happened? Nerves began to bubble in my stomach as my eyes swept over the room again. It's like I expected her to be hiding in the corner or something. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost nine. I stood up and pulled on my boxers and jeans, walking out into the hallway.

"Bella?" I called out nervously.

"Bathroom!" Her angelic voice rang out easily. I sighed in relief. At least she hadn't left. I could hear the water from the shower running and I had to fight myself to keep from joining her. But I knew Lexie would be home soon and I don't know how we would explain why we were in the shower…together. So I thought better of it.

"Okay. I'm going to make us breakfast okay?" I asked her. It was her kitchen after all.

"Okay!" she yelled back. I smiled and made my way to her tiny kitchen, pulling out various ingredients from the cabinets. Every time I thought of my beautiful angel in the shower I would smile. Bella was so perfect. She's everything I've always wanted. She's beautiful, honest, smart, strong. She's perfect.

And yet somehow she's so familiar. Like I've met her before somewhere. Maybe I had for all I knew. Maybe we had crossed paths in Forks and never exchanged names. I racked my brain, trying to remember where I knew her before. It was always nagging me, like I knew I was forgetting something or missing something important. Like this puzzle would be so easy to solve if I had just one more clue. I shrugged it off.

"Hey Edward?" I heard Bella call.

"Yes love?" I answered, knowing she loved it when I called her that.

"Can you go into my room and get me some…underwear and a bra? I kind of forgot them…" I could hear the awkwardness in her voice and I knew that her cheeks were probably bright red. I chuckled at the thought.

"Sure thing."

"Top drawer."

"Got it." I made my way into her bedroom, looking at everything. Her clothes from last night were still on the floor, as was my shirt. The sheets were a tangled mess. I chuckled again and made my way over to her dresser, opening the top drawer. It was filled with all sorts of lingerie, but nothing too sexy. I knew my Bella and I knew she didn't like those kinds of things. She went for simple, but still tempting. I shuffled things around until I found a lacey navy blue bra. I picked it up and a piece of paper fluttered out of it and onto the floor. I leaned down and noticed it was a little pink envelope. I was about to shove it back in her drawer when I saw my name. _Why was Bella writing a letter to me? _ I wondered. Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled it open. But you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.

There were two sheets of paper inside. The first one was a birth announcement for Lexie. It was on a light pink paper with little hearts and teddy bears around the edges.

_It's a girl! _

_Alexa Rosalie Alice Swan was born on March 22__nd__, 2003 at 12:52AM!_

_She weighs 6 pounds 10 ounces and is 20 inches long._

I was confused to say the least. Why would Bella be sending me a birth announcement? I didn't even know her when she had Lexie. Unless this was more recent and she wanted to give it to me…but why? I placed the birth announcement on the bed next to me and flipped to the other piece of paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_ Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella though. I bet you're wondering why the hell I'm sending you a birth announcement when you don't even know me. Well…you do know me, actually. Just not my name. Remember that girl you had sex with in your cousin Alice's bed? I can understand if she wasn't too memorable or whatever, since you both were drunk. Well anyways, do you remember her? Well her name is Bella Swan and she's writing you this letter. And I'm going to stop referring to myself in the third person because it's getting creepy._

_So I bet you're wondering how this happened. Well we didn't use a condom. I was particularly fertile. Now I'm pregnant. Well, I'm not pregnant anymore, but I was pregnant and now I just gave birth (painfully!) No one knows you're the father, so if you don't want to tell anyone, you don't have to. You don't even have to talk to Lexie (that's what I call the baby, it's her nickname) or me. But I figured you'd like to know you're a daddy. Or maybe not._

_That's why I'm not going to send this. I know what you're thinking, why is this girl writing a letter to herself? Well I guess it's to keep my sanity. Or something like that. It helps me take the guilt off of myself, even though I wholly deserve it. I don't know if I should tell you or not Edward. I'm choosing not to because I think it's safer for all of us. For you, me and the baby. I don't think I could stand the pain…if you didn't love her. Didn't want her._

_She's beautiful, in case you were wondering. She looks a lot like me (unfortunately) but she has your eyes. Your sparkling green eyes. I kind of wish she had inherited your bronze hair too. It's such a unique color. She's so perfect, with her tiny nose, all ten fingers and toes. I love her already. My roommate Rosalie and her husband Emmett are going to help me out with Lexie, so you don't have to worry about it at all. Even though I'm not sending this so you really don't have to worry…_

_Maybe someday I'll send you this. Or maybe I'll show it to Lexie, so she can know who her daddy is. I wish I had a picture or something to show her you. I'm sure she would have loved you, even if you…never mind. I'm being stupid. I should stop writing now. Lexie's getting a little fussy; I think I should feed her. It's funny how the motherly instincts kick in right away. I feel like I can understand her, just by her cry._

_So I'd really better go before the nurses accuse me of child abuse. Goodbye._

_Bella Swan._

I was frozen. Stunned. Completely and utterly shocked. I blinked twice.

And then a swirl of emotions overtook me. Confusion, anger, joy, sadness, panic. Everything rushed at me at once.

Lexie is…mine? I remembered Bella telling me it was a drunken one-night stand. But I had always assumed he left her. Not the other way around.

I remembered that night perfectly. The beautiful girl falling into me, spilling my drink on her. We went upstairs and she was so gorgeous, so sexy when she pulled off her dress. How could I resist when she tempted me so? I remembered her soft brown hair, her chocolate eyes. I remember that night, the way she had kissed me, had touched me, the way her skin felt under my lips. I remember thinking she was beautiful, perfect, an angel. I was devastated when I woke up and she was gone. And Alice refused to tell me anything, no matter how many times I had asked.

And then it was gone. The nagging feeling, the feeling I was missing something. It was gone the moment I figured it out. Bella was the girl I slept with. She was the girl that left me alone that morning, the one I never saw or heard from again. It was…Bella. Could it be?

But was that really Bella? It had to be. Why would she make that up? Plus she knew Alice's house like it was her own…and Alice said they were best friends. And Lexie has the same color eyes as me. I always assumed it was mere coincidence. But could it be? Could I really be a father? And not just a father, but a father with the girl I love. But why wouldn't Bella tell me?

I can understand her not wanting to tell me back then. She wasn't sure who I was, what I was like. She didn't know if I would be able to help out with Lexie. But then I came back. She saw how I loved Lexie, almost instantly. She knew. I told her myself that I love Lexie, that I love _her_. But she still didn't tell me. She's had plenty of opportunities to tell me. Even if she didn't recognize me, or remember that night- it hurt to think that- then she would have recognized me from my name. She would know.

But she still didn't tell me. She kept such a huge secret to herself. And I was sure Alice knew too. The way Alice always seemed to examine Lexie and myself, probably matching up the features. Plus, she knew who I had slept with. Apparently the girl…Bella…had told her. So Alice knew. If Alice knew, she probably told Jasper. And Bella and Rosalie are such good friends- Rosalie probably knows too. And Emmett. So was I the only one in the dark?

And I'm the father. Everyone knows I'm the father…except me. And possibly Lexie.

"Edward?" Bella's voice called out from the bathroom. I had forgotten my purpose in here. I could hear her soft footsteps but I kept my head down, focused on the letter. I heard her open the door and come in. Her breath came in a gasp when she saw what I held in my hands.

The little pink envelope felt like it weighed a hundred pounds in my hands.

_A/N: Wow, so I left you guys with the same cliffhanger, twice! I'm so fabulous. Fabulously evil! Muah hahaha (evil laugh) So the next chapter will be in BPOV and will have Edward's reaction. So, no matter what, I will update tomorrow. But if I can get 100 reviews for this chapter, I'll update today! Thanks again to Independant Mind aka Catt because she's so totally awesome! REVIEW!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone! You got your 100 reviews and more easily! So here is this chapter, only a few hours after I posted the last one. You're welcome!**

BELLA POV

_January 1__st_

I was completely frozen. The letter was in his hands, the birth announcement on the bed next to him. He had read it. That much was obvious. But I couldn't tell what his reaction would be. His head was down, his eyes hidden. I had no idea if I should say something or if I should wait for him to say something. My hair dripped steadily on my shoulders as I clutched the towel around my body. After a minute of tense silence, I decided to say something.

"Edward?" I said softly, tentatively. My stomach was knotted in nerves, beyond butterflies. It was more like eagles, pecking at my stomach. Edward stayed silent. "Edward…please say something," I begged, my chin starting to quiver. He spoke quietly, without lifting his head from the letter.

"I'm Lexie's father?" he asked, his voice carefully flat.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. He was silent again. "Edward…?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was like venom. I flinched.

"I was going to," I said quickly, truthfully.

"When Bella?" he demanded, finally lifting his eyes up to meet mine. They were pure fire. I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes, but I held them back. "In a week? A month? A year? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

"I was going to tell you," I repeated desperately. "Soon… Alice knew and I promised her I'd tell you-" He cut me off.

"And if you hadn't seen Alice again? Would you never have told me? You were only going to tell me because my cousin wanted you too," he accused.

"No! Well…kind of." His face was hard and angry. "I was always planning on telling you…someday. Alice just sped things up."

"So who knows how long you would have waited to tell me if Alice hadn't showed up!" He threw his arm in the air in exasperation, the letter fluttering noisily. "I would've just walked around, completely ignorant to the fact that I have a _child_." I didn't say anything. He was right and I knew it. I knew this secret would come back to bite me in the butt. I was stupid, foolish for not telling him sooner. Edward took my silence as an assent. He shook his head, standing up.

"Bella why didn't you tell me back then? You could've talked to Alice, gotten my number or address and mailed this. Why did you wait so long?" he asked, his voice slightly softer when he saw the tears in my eyes. I wiped them away with one hand, the other hand still clutching my towel to my chest.

"I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't love Lexie, that you wouldn't want her, that you'd refuse to have anything to do with h-her." The pain only seeped into my voice towards the end.

"But even now, when we started dating. I told you, in no uncertain terms that I love Lexie. She's like my own child…I mean, she is my own child and I love her like my own." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't know Edward I just d-don't know! I don't know what to say. I was afraid that you would g-get angry…that you wouldn't l-love me anymore," I choked, trying desperately to hold back my sobs.

"Bella," he sighed. He took a step closer to me. "I do love you. But I can't deal with this right now. I love you and I love Lexie. But this is…this is insane and it hurts. It hurts to know you didn't trust me or love me enough to tell me this." His eyes were full of pain and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Please Edward," I said, my voice cracking. "I love you. Please."

"I'm sorry Bella." He brushed his lips across my forehead, very briefly. "Relationships are built on honesty, not lies and secrets."

"But I was going to tell you! I was!" I protested. His anger flared back up.

"When Bella? When? Do you honestly think I would have reacted any better if you told me a year from now? I would've been just as angry! Angry that you lied and that you kept this from me!" he burst, his voice exasperated. "I love Lexie. I'm happy that she's my daughter. But maybe it's better if we…we just end this. End us. I can't do this Bella. I can't _trust_ you. I'm sorry." His eyes met mine for a brief second, unfiltered pain shining through them.

"Edward…" I didn't bother wiping away any of my tears.

"I can pay child support if you need it," he said, his voice casual and blank. "I know where to send it to. Or I could give it to Alice." I shook my head.

"I don't need your money. I did fine without you," I snapped, angry that he would even think that.

"Yes but if you had just told me maybe you and Lexie could've been better off," he retorted bitterly.

"I already told you-" I began but he cut me off again.

"I know. You were scared to tell me. You don't need my money," he said dully.

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered. I took a step closer to him and rested my hand on his cheek timidly, afraid he might pull away. He sighed and closed his eyes at my touch. I took a step closer, keeping my free hand on his cheek. I pressed my lips to his gently, as light as a feather. But he pulled away.

"I'm sorry too Bella," he said coldly. "Goodbye." He brushed by me, on his way to the door.

"Edward…wait! Please! Don't go." My voice shook as I spoke. I saw him hesitate slightly, but he kept walking after a moment. "Edward!" I shouted. He was already out of sight. I dropped the towel, rapidly pulling on random shorts and a t-shirt, not even bothering with underwear or a bra or anything. I was pulling on my shirt when I heard the door slam. I yanked it down and ran down the hall to the door. I ran out of the door just as I heard the door outside slamming shut. I gasped and jogged down the stairs as quickly as I dared, praying to God I wouldn't trip.

"Edward!" I called desperately. "Edward!" I reached the door and burst it open in time to see a shiny, silver Volvo speeding by. A sob racked through my chest.

"Edward," I whimpered desperately, knowing he couldn't hear me. "Edward." Tears streamed down my cheeks. A couple walked by me, giving me curious looks. I whirled around and took the elevator back up to my apartment. I waited until I reached my bedroom to break down. My sobs were loud and echoed through the small apartment. I stumbled to the bed, gripping one of the pillows. It still smelled like him.

I was so upset, so angry at myself. If I had just told him, none of this would've happened. Even if I had told him last night, like I had planned, he probably wouldn't have been so angry. Most of his anger was that I didn't tell him, that I kept it a secret. He was perfectly fine with being Lexie's father- a little shaken up, but okay with it. It was my entire fault, entirely my fault that he was gone, that he wasn't coming back.

Thoughts weren't even possible as more sobs shook my small form, shaking the bed along with me. I inhaled his scent, wishing I had him next to me, wishing he was still here with me. I missed him as much as I had missed Alice these past few years- possibly more. I loved him so much. And I had messed it up. I should've remembered the letter in my drawer. I should've told him last night, should've held off on the physical pleasure for a little while longer. But I didn't. The shock and elation of hearing him say he loved me had wiped all thoughts but Edward from my mind. I had only wanted to be with him, right then and there. I had needed him.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's panicked voice at the same moment I heard my door open. I had forgotten all about them. I tried to quiet my sobs but I was hardly able to keep them at a quiet level when I thought of Lexie, of Alice, of how I had failed them. "Lexie do you want some ice cream?"

"Where's Mommy?" she demanded, not distracted by Alice's attempt at persuasion.

"Mommy's…asleep I think. How would you like Uncle Jasper to bring you to get some ice cream?" she asked again, her voice sounding more desperate.

"I want Mommy!" I recognized the sadness in Lexie's voice; I could tell she was trying not to cry, that made me cry harder. Lexie heard me. "Mommy!" she shouted.

"Lexie!" I heard Alice say before the door to my bedroom burst open. Little Lexie was standing in the doorway, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Mommy," she whimpered, jumping onto the bed with me. I held my arms open and she cuddled up to me. "Don't cry Mommy. Don't cry." Her voice was weak with pain as tears fell down her cheeks. My pain was her pain as well. She hated when I was sad, when I cried.

"Oh Lexie b-b-baby," I choked, pulling her closer to me, kissing the top of her little head.

"Don't cry Mommy. Please don't cry," she begged. "You're okay. Everything will be all better. I love you. Don't cry Mommy."

"I l-love y-you too Lexie," I told her. "I love y-y-you s-so much."

"Bella what's wrong?" I recognized Alice's voice, soft with sympathy and worry.

"Hey Lexie," I said, sniffling. I took a deep breath, attempting to control myself for my daughter. Lexie lifted her head from my chest to look in my eyes. "Go with Uncle Jasper okay? He'll get you some of chocolate ice cream with rainbow jimmies okay?" She shook her head.

"I wanna stay with you till you're all better," she said, her eyes wide and pouting.

"I'm fine baby. Go with Uncle Jasper, you can come home after that okay?" She bit her lip, something she had picked up from me.

"Okay Mommy. I'll be back soon. I love you." She kissed me quickly before sliding off the bed. Jasper picked her up.

"Love you too baby girl. Have fun." She nodded. Alice gave Jasper a meaningful look and he nodded before leaving. The moment the door was shut, I burst into tears.

"Oh Bella!" Alice gasped. She sank onto the bed next to me and gathered me in her tiny arms. "What happened? Did you tell him?"

"He f-found a l-letter." I picked it up off the floor and handed it to her. She took a minute to read it through, her eyes going wide.

"Oh no," she said, almost mouthing the words. "So you didn't get to tell him? He found out from this letter?" I nodded mutely. "I bet he wasn't happy about that."

"He l-left Alice! He s-said he c-couldn't t-trust me. That h-he loves Lexie a-and m-me but he w-was so angry!" I sobbed. Alice wrapped her arms around me again but I longed for a different pair of arms to hold me.

"Oh Bella," she sighed. "I'm so sorry this happened. I know he loves Lexie. He probably just needs some time to think. Just give him some time." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. But how much time was enough time? How long could I survive without him? Without my love?

_A/N: Okay, kind of short, sorry. So how many of you expected Edward to leave? And how many of you hate me for the last two cliffies? And thanks to my aweomsely amazing beta Independant Mind aka Catt!! REVIEW!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_One month later…February 1st_

I hadn't heard from Edward once. In a full month, I hadn't seen him or even spoken with him. I missed him terribly. It was like having a constant aching, throbbing pain in my chest. It hurt. Even Lexie was hurting from it. She didn't ask where Edward had gone, but I could tell she missed him. She never played with her kitchen set anymore. And she was always watching me wearily, like she expected me to break down at any moment. Honestly, I was expecting myself to break down at any moment. I was barely keeping myself together.

I had called him every night. He never answered. Now I know how Alice felt when I stopped talking to her. Completely crushed, saddened and desperate. I know she said to give him time, but I didn't know how much longer I could stay away from him. It had already been a month. How much longer could I live, could I stand strong with him out of my life? I never thought I'd feel so dependant on any man in my life. But I was. He was like an addiction I didn't want to quit.

He kept sending me checks, money for child support, for Lexie. I ripped up every single one. I didn't want his money. I wanted him. The only reason I even opened them was to see if he had left a note, anything. He never did. Since he wouldn't speak to me, I told Alice to tell him to stop sending money. He didn't listen to her. He kept sending them anyways, without a note or anything else. He just made the checks out to Isabella Swan, sending a much too large amount weekly.

He also kept asking about her, to Alice at least. He was still angry with me, but he didn't want Lexie out of his life. They hadn't seen each other though, because Alice refused to ask me. She told Edward that if he wanted to see Lexie, he would have to ask me himself. He said he wasn't ready to talk to me, but he wanted to see Lexie still. Even I had agreed that he should see her- he is her father. But Lexie had said no the one time we asked her. She saw how it pained me so she decided not to go, even though I could tell she wanted to see him. I could tell her resolves were weakening. She missed him and she wanted to see him again. She loved him like a father.

I slept on the pillow that he had used every night. It had lost most of its smell by now. But every once in a while I could still catch the scent of him. It broke my heart every time. I cried a lot at night, and usually Lexie would come in and sleep in my bed for the night. I think she felt guilty leaving me alone. Alice and Rosalie came over all the time. But spending all of your time with pregnant women isn't exactly the best. I swear, hanging around them has exhausted me. I've been more tired then usual.

"Mommy?" I opened my eyes to see Lexie standing at the edge of my bed, a teddy bear clutched in her hand. I patted the bed next to me and she crawled up, cuddling under the blankets. I could feel her bear stuffed in between her and I as she snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes. It was already morning and I knew we were going to have to get up in a few minutes. But I didn't care. Moment like this were the only happiness I had left.

"I miss him a lot Mommy," she said gently, quietly. I knew who she was talking about instantly. I didn't know what to say.

"I miss him too," I whispered finally, after a brief silent moment.

"Where'd he go? Doesn't he love us?" Her voice was so sad it rebroke my already shredded heart.

"Of course he loves you baby," I said tenderly, leaving myself out of it. I had no idea how he felt about me now. He probably hated me now. But I was sure that he still loved Lexie.

"Then why'd he go away?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know baby girl," I answered, unsure of what to tell her. "We didn't agree on some things. He decided to go away for a little while. But he still loves you."

"Can…I go see him?" she asked tentatively. "With Auntie Alice?" She knew that I couldn't see him.

"I can ask her. I'm sure he'd love to see you," I said, my voice breaking slightly. I wanted to see him so badly. But if it would make Lexie happy, I would send her with Alice. I know he probably didn't want to see me anyways.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice breaking, like she might cry.

"Of course not!" I answered instantly. "I know you love him and you want to see him, even if him and I aren't…together anymore."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make you sad."

"I'm positive Lexie. If you want to see…Edward…you can." It hurt to say his name aloud.

"Thanks Mommy," she sighed. We laid like that for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence.

"Want to get ready and I'll call Auntie Alice?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, more eager then I had heard her in a while. She jumped off the bed and I followed behind her, grabbing a dress for her to wear. She pulled it on as I left to get dressed in my room. I just pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I had no one to dress up for or impress.

"I'm ready Mommy!" Lexie sang, excited at the chance of seeing Edward again. I took her by the hand and pulled out my cell phone as we made our way to the car. Alice answered after one ring.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked casually.

"Lexie wants to see Edward." Might as well cut to the chase. I didn't have the energy to lead up to it. "Can you take her?"

"Of course…are you okay with this Bella?" Her voice was full of concern and worry.

"It's what she wants. Just because he doesn't love me doesn't mean Lexie should suffer," I said flatly, dully. That seemed to be how my voice sounded most of the time now. Dead.

"Okay. Do you want me to come over and pick her up?" she asked softly.

"Yeah that would be helpful," I told her truthfully. To be honest, I was feeling slightly nauseous, like I might throw up. I didn't think I was up to driving right now.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella." I hung up the phone. Lexie came into the room, grinning widely. It was the happiest she looked in a while.

"Auntie Alice will be here in a few minutes," I told her. I held my arms open for her. She ran over and I picked her up. She rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on hers. She was so warm, so soft and caring. I couldn't imagine my life without Lexie.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby girl." She placed a wet kiss on my cheek, just as the doorbell buzzed. I stood up.

"It's Alice!" Alice chirped, the moment I pressed the button.

"Come on up." She was upstairs within minutes.

"Ready to go Lexie?" she asked. Lexie nodded eagerly. Alice's stomach seemed to grow every time I saw her. Lexie grabbed Alice's hand and swung it lightly, grinning still.

"I'm ready Auntie," Lexie sang. She had had no trouble accepting Alice as an aunt. It was like she had known Alice her whole life.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Bella?" Alice said gently. I nodded.

"Have fun," I said to Lexie, trying (and failing) to make my voice sound excited.

"'Kay," she said. I kissed her forehead.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Mommy." Alice gave me a sympathetic glance before leaving with Lexie. I sighed, a few tears escaping down my cheeks. I wiped them away, furious at myself for still being so weak, so affected by this. I made my way to the couch and sank onto it, trying to calm my bubbling stomach. I kept getting this nauseous feeling, but I hadn't thrown up so far. I wasn't so sure now. I groaned as the feeling got worse. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths through my mouth, trying to calm myself. I felt the bile rise up in my throat and I jumped to my feet, running into the bathroom.

I launched myself at the toilet and threw up everything that was in my stomach, which wasn't much. I hadn't eaten since dinner the previous night, due to the awful nausea. But it wasn't like I was feeling sick. It was more like…once I threw up, I felt better. But the next time I ate, the nausea would come back. It was awful. But it seemed familiar, like I'd had this illness or flu or whatever before. I just wanted it over with.

I stood up shakily and stumbled a bit, accidentally knocking a box of tampons off of the shelf in my bathroom. I groaned and bent back down to pick them up. But that reminded me of something. When was the last time I had even needed to use these? It was definitely a while ago. Like the beginning of December. I should've gotten it the first or second week of January. I should have my period now. But I didn't. I was late.

I gasped, stumbling backwards as I realized what that could mean. I clutched at the wall, trying to keep myself standing. It could be stress related, I reminded myself. The stress from breaking up with Edward. But I was about three weeks late. I hadn't had my period in seven weeks. That rarely happens to me, I hardly ever skip periods. And then I realized what the nausea reminded me of. Morning sickness. It felt like this when I was first pregnant with Lexie. I shook my head, trying to deny it. Tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I stumbled out of the bathroom, trying to find my cell phone. I speed dialed Alice's number. She answered after two rings.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice worried. I could hear Edward's musical chuckle and Lexie's giggling in the background.

"Alice…I'm l-late," I choked, trying not to sob.

"Late for what?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"G-go to a-another r-room," I told her. I didn't want Edward to hear this from Alice. I had to tell him. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. I could hear Edward and Lexie's voices fade.

"What's wrong Bella?" she demanded.

"I'm l-late," I repeated. "F-for my p-period." Alice gasped and swore.

"Did you and Edward have sex?" she whispered. I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me.

"Y-yes. Once. B-before he l-left," I sobbed. I could almost see Alice biting her lip.

"So…you think you might be…pregnant?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I d-don't know. I th-threw u-up too. I've b-been nauseous for a f-f-few days." I sniffled and took deep breaths, attempting to control myself.

"Oh God Bella," Alice said sympathetically. "Are you…going to tell him?"

"I h-have t-to. I already m-made that m-mistake o-once. I'm n-not g-going to d-do it again." I was firm about my decision. I didn't know what Edward would say, but I would have to risk it. Not telling him about Lexie turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. And I wasn't even sure if I was pregnant. But I had to tell him my suspicions.

"Good," Alice said, sounding proud. "Do you want to come over now? I could go pick you up a test, you can try it here," she suggested.

"That would be good. Take Lexie with you. In case…there's a f-fight or something." I prayed to God there wasn't. Although I wouldn't mind hearing his voice, even if he yelled.

"I will. We'll leave now. How soon can you be here?" she asked.

"Five minutes. Get the earliest one you can find." I was glad my voice was under control now, even though tears continued to stream down my face. I took a deep breath.

"I will. Good luck Bella. Bye."

"Thanks Alice. See you soon." I hung up, wiping the tears away from my eyes furiously. I stood up and made my way outside to my car, trying to keep myself as calm as possible. _It's probably just a false alarm,_ I told myself. _I'm probably just stressed out. I'm sure the pregnancy test will be negative._

It was the best I could do. All I had left was hope.

_A/N: What is it with me and cliffies lately? I'm terrible. But I know you love it! REVIEW!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Important- This is the second to last chapter. I will be writing a sequel, more info to come.**

BPOV

_February 1st_

I pulled into the parking lot of Edward's all too familiar apartment. I didn't know if Alice had said anything to him or not, about me coming. I had to pray he would let me in. I knew he probably didn't want to talk to me right now. But this was important- more important then our fight, our break-up. I buzzed the intercom and didn't have to wait long before his musical voice wafted down to me.

"Who is it?" he asked. Even though his voice was fuzzy and quiet, it still made my heart melt.

"It's Bella." He didn't answer. I bit my lip, waiting. Finally, I pressed the button again.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked, his voice a pained sigh. I fought back tears.

"I need to come up." My voice broke. "It's really important." He paused again, probably debating if he should let me up or not. Another long minute passed in silence.

"Come up," he said abruptly, the door buzzing as it unlocked. I opened it and made my way inside, taking my time on the stairs. I paused outside his door and knocked again, my stomach tied in knots. I hoped my nausea wouldn't come back. Edward opened the door after a moment, his face a hard mask, carefully blank. He stepped to the side and let me in. I strode by him and settled myself on the couch, not saying anything. He sank into an armchair near me and fixed his gaze on me. I couldn't meet his emerald eyes.

"Well?" he prompted. I bit my lip, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Did Alice tell you where she was going?" I asked him. He frowned.

"The store. She didn't specify. It was rather abrupt. Why?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them against me, keeping my eyes on the couch. It was tan leather, soft under my touch, as I ran one finger along it, tracing swirling patterns.

"She's going to buy a pregnancy test," I whispered. He didn't react like I expected him to.

"Why? Alice already knows she's pregnant," he said obliviously. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Under any other circumstances, I would've laughed at his assumption.

"She's not buying it for herself." I took a deep breath. "I'm late Edward."

"Late for what?" he asked, still oblivious. I groaned this time. He sounded frustrated, like I was the one being foolish. I decided not to beat around the bush.

"I'm late for my period. Three weeks late." I couldn't look up. I kept my eyes focused on the tan leather.

"What…does that mean?" Edward whispered his voice hoarse and disbelieving.

"I thought you were a doctor. I figured you'd know," I snapped, still not meeting his eyes.

"So…you think you're…" He didn't seem to be able to say the word. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Pregnant," I finished for him. My voice broke on the word.

"But…how? We used a condom…" He seemed to be struggling for words. I shrugged.

"Maybe you put it on wrong. Or maybe it broke or something." I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "Apparently whenever we have sex I get pregnant. Go figure." My voice was flat and sarcastic. Edward sighed.

"What do we do…if you are…pregnant?" he asked me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I burst. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands, full out sobbing now. "I c-can't d-do this a-alone. Rose a-and Alice a-are b-both pregnant, th-they c-can't help m-me. I c-can't b-be alone, w-with Lexie t-to look after t-t-too." I sobbed into my hands, letting out all of the emotions I was feeling. Sadness, depression, anger, stupidity, weakness, embarrassment. I couldn't help it.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice pained. "Bella," he repeated, his voice getting closer. I felt his weight on the couch next to me. He reached up and took my hands in his, pulling them gently away from my face.

"Bella you won't be alone. I can help you with this. I'm not about to let you go through this alone. Not again." His voice was filled with a fiery passion. "I already missed one child growing up. I won't miss another." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault," I said, whimpering slightly. "I kept her from you. It was stupid and selfish and I'm so, so sorry." Edward sighed and released my hands. For a moment I thought he was going to leave again, but he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I sobbed into his shirt, staining it with salt tears. He didn't mind. He stroked my hair softly and whispered soothingly into my ear. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was crying about anymore. That I might be pregnant, or that I was here, with Edward again.

"Bella?" I lifted my head up. Alice was standing at the door, a plastic bag in her hands. I stood up shakily, not entirely trusting the stability of my legs. "I dropped Lexie off with Jas. I figured this is something…she shouldn't be here for." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I took the plastic bag from her hands and made my way to the bathroom. I read the instructions on the back of the box and followed them exactly. We had ten minutes to wait. I splashed my face with cold water before going back into the living room. Edward and Alice were whispering furiously to one another. They stopped abruptly when I walked into the room.

"We have to wait ten minutes," I said dully. Alice nodded and held her arms out for me. I sank onto the couch next to her and let her draw me in. I had managed to stop the flow of tears.

"Bella-" Edward began but Alice cut him off.

"Not now Edward," she hissed.

"I have to ask her eventually Alice," he whispered furiously.

"I'm right here," I grumbled angrily. Edward turned to me.

"You wouldn't…get an abortion would you?" he asked nervously. Alice sighed as I gasped.

"Of course not," I snapped. "I didn't get an abortion with Lexie, why would I do it now?" Edward shook his head.

"I don't know," he said finally. "This is very confusing to me Bella. I just got over the fact that I missed out on one child's life. I don't want to miss out on another." I flinched, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated. "I was young and stupid. And when we started dating, I wanted to tell you…but I kind of got distracted. And now here's the consequence. I guess life just wants to screw me over a few more times. Pregnant at eighteen, dating the father, crushed by the father and then pregnant again. Freaking fabulous." My voice was as bitter and pained as I felt.

"You still don't know if you're pregnant," Alice reminded me.

"Call it a mother's intuition. I can tell," I sighed. "I'll have to start working more hours, whenever Lexie's in school. Try and get stories edited quicker, so I can work on more. Maybe Ang and Ben can watch her afternoons." I was mostly talking to myself.

"Bella," Edward said suddenly. He stood up and took my hands in his. "Don't worry about money or anything. I can help you with that, with anything you need. And I can watch Lexie whenever you need it."

"I don't want to put you out or anything," I sighed. Alice took this as her cue to leave the room. "It would just be…too hard. To…see you so often." My voice broke.

"Bella…" Edward placed a hand under my chin and lifted it up gently so I was looking into his eyes. They were full of pain and concern. He seemed mad too. "I hate that I'm hurting you. And I think…I owe you an apology. I was shocked and angry when…I first found out Lexie is my daughter. I acted pretty rashly. And I've been trying to deal with this for a while. I shouldn't have shut out Lexie. Or you." I shook my head.

"Don't say sorry Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault, all m-my f-f-fault." I couldn't keep the sobs out of my voice. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest again. "I'm s-so, so s-s-sorry."

"I know Bella. I understand how hard it must have been to try and tell me. And I know you were planning on telling me yourself. Alice tells me constantly." He gave me a warm half smile. "I know you were afraid of my reaction, and with good reason. I didn't take it very well." He grimaced at the memory.

"You reacted l-like a n-normal p-person. I would be p-pissed too. I should've j-just told you. I w-was stupid and s-selfish." I just shook my head. He kissed the top of my head, letting his fingers play lazily with my hair.

"Thank you for telling me this time," he said gently. "I know it must have been hard. Especially with everything we've gone through lately. Thank you."

"Well it's not like I could keep it a secret for long either way," I said, giving him a watery smile. "You deserved to know, just like you deserved to know about Lexie." Edward flashed me his famous crooked grin and I almost sobbed with joy- I missed his smile so much more then I had thought possible.

"I've missed you so much Bella. It's so hard trying to live my life without you and Lexie." The words sent thrills up my chest, mending a tiny bit of my heart. I glanced up at him to see the sincerity on his face.

"I've missed you too. And so has Lexie. She hardly smiles, she never laughs. She already sees you as a father. Even though she doesn't know yet, she thinks of you as her father," I told him, voicing what I had only thought up until now. But I knew it was true. "She loves you. I love you." It hurt saying those words again and not knowing if he would return them.

"I do love you Bella," he said. My heart sang and a smile flitted across my face. I had waited so long to hear the words. I was doing a mental happy dance. "And I love Lexie. It's going to be difficult for me for a while. It's…going to be hard to trust you sometimes. But I know, since you told me this that you've at least decided not to keep children from me. I just want to take things slow." He half smiled. I choked up a bit, a sob coming through my lips before I could hold it back. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly around the middle. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me against his chest. I loved how perfectly I fit against him.

"Guys," Alice's voice interrupted us. I pulled away from Edward, but he kept his arm wrapped around me. "It's ready. It's been ten minutes."

"Ready, love?" The word sent the usually shivers up my spine, only intensified.

"As I'll ever be." Edward kept his arms wrapped around mine as the three of us made our way to the bathroom, where the little test waited for us.

_A/N: Wow. I know you are all completely ready to kill me right now. What is it with me and these cliffhangers? Like I honestly can't resist them. I think it's a disease. Seriously. I should go to a clinic. Hugs and kisses to Independant Mind aka Catt for being an awesome beta! REVIEW!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_February 1st_

Alice opened the door for us and the three of us squeezed into the relatively small bathroom. The test was waiting on the sink. Edward and I locked eyes. He nodded once and we both turned to look at the same time. I stared at the little symbol uncomprehendingly.

"What does that mean?" I asked. My voice seemed like a shout in the silence. Alice handed me the box. I checked what the symbol meant, the little parallel lines. Positive.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. It sounded strange to say. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh Bella," Alice sighed. She pulled me out of Edward's arms and into her own. Tears slid silently down my face. I didn't even attempt to understand my feelings. So many different emotions were flitting through my system; I didn't even know what to do about them.

"C-call Jasper," I said after a moment, taking a deep breath and hiccupping. "Tell him to bring Lexie over. We have to tell her." Alice nodded and pulled her cell phone out, speed dialing Jasper's number. She stepped out of the bathroom and I could hear her murmuring into the phone.

"Do you want me to call the doctor? I can get you an appointment to make sure your pregnant and that everything is going well with the baby," Edward suggested.

"Later, please. I just…I need you for a minute," I admitted, my voice feeling weak. Edward kneeled down and pulled me into his arms. I slid onto his lap and curled against his chest, just needing the comfort of someone's arms. He held me and kissed my hair. My tears had dried up into a sort of mixture of panic and sadness and even joy. I was going to have another baby. It was so…confusing.

"I called Jas," Alice said, opening the door. "He should be over with Lexie in a few minutes." I nodded and she left the room again, leaving the door open. I saw her settle onto an armchair, looking exhausted. I could understand that today took a lot out of her, especially being seven months pregnant. I felt Edward's lips at my hair again and I sighed.

"We should probably get up," I told him. "I don't think Lexie will want to hear this in the bathroom." Edward sighed and nodded in agreement. He held me against him and pulled us both to our feet, keeping his arms locked around me. He seemed like he never wanted to let go. It thrilled me. We walked; his arm wrapped around me, back into the living room and sank onto the couch. Edward pulled me against his side so I was cuddled into him.

"There's one thing I'm confused about," Alice said after a minute. Edward and I turned to look at her. "You guys used a condom right?" I blushed.

"Yes," Edward said. "I know they're only 97 percent effective, but I figured we would fall in that percent. Apparently Bella's luck falls in the 3 percent range." He nudged me teasingly and I gave him a small smile.

"But still," Alice said thoughtfully. "Where are these condoms?" Edward made a face. I could understand. I wouldn't want my cousin seeing my condoms either. If I had any cousins that is...

"My nightstand drawer," Edward answered. Alice stood up and left for his bedroom. "Alice, don't go through my stuff!" Edward yelled. But we could both easily hear Alice shifting through the drawer. She came out a minute later, holding a box of condoms in her hand and studying the back. She rolled her eyes after a minute.

"No wonder you got pregnant. These condoms expired three years ago," Alice said, snorting. She tossed the condom box at Edward and he caught it easily.

"Condoms can expire?" he said, his voice surprised. I groaned and pressed my palm to my forehead.

"Honestly Edward," I sighed.

"Oops." He smiled apologetically and I giggled.

"Well it probably doesn't help that you two are the most fertile couple on Earth," Alice added. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. Just then, the door opened, and Jasper walked in, holding Lexie on his hip. They both looked confused. I saw Edward swiftly stick the condom box behind his back.

"How come I keep getting moved around?" Lexie grumbled. Alice laughed. Jasper placed her on her feet and she skipped over to me. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her cheek.

"Why do I get the feeling you three are keeping something from us?" Jasper asked suspiciously. He could probably sense our nerves or something- they must have been written on my face at least.

"Because we are," I said after a moment. "But we're going to tell you."

"What is it then?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I slid Lexie a bit in my lap so she was looking at me.

"This is more for Lexie then anyone else." Lexie looked up at me curiously. Jasper nodded and kept quiet.

"What?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Well…" I glanced over at Edward. "It's actually two things, if that's okay with Edward, of course." I knew we hadn't discussed this, but I felt like we shouldn't be keeping all these secrets anymore, not even from Lexie. Like he said, honesty is key to a relationship, and Lexie was a huge part of our relationship. There shouldn't be secrets from her either- unless they're absolutely needed.

"Of course," Edward agreed. "Lexie deserves to know everything."

"What?" Lexie demanded, clearly impatient.

"Well Lexie honey. Mommy's going to have a baby," I told her gently. Jasper's eyes widened, the only one in the room who didn't know already.

"How?" she asked innocently, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I thought you had to have a daddy to have a baby."

"Well…Edward is the daddy," I said softly. Her eyes went wide, filled with curiousity and I thought I saw some jealousy.

"So when do we get the baby?" she asked after a moment.

"Well it won't be here for another eight months or so."

"Eight whole months!" she gasped. "I want it now. I want a baby brother or sister now." Edward chuckled at her impatience.

"Well the baby needs to grow big and strong before it can come out," he said.

"Come out of where?" Lexie asked, sounding surprised. "I thought babies were made at the hospital." Alice giggled as I started to redden. Jasper was laughing behind his hand.

"Well…babies have to grow in their mommy's tummy. Mommy's tummy will get bigger as the baby grows up. So my baby will stay in my belly until it's all grown and then he or she will have to come out, so he or she can live with us." I explained it in the best way I knew how, without going into too much detail. She was still much too little to know where babies come from.

"So…the baby needs to grow in your belly for eight more months and then it will come out?" Lexie verified. I nodded. "How did it get in there in the first place?" I bit my lip. Alice and Jasper both burst into laughter.

"Um…well…when two people love each other, they…do some things…and one of those things can make a baby start to grow inside of the mommy," I said slowly, struggling for words. Lexie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Like kissing?" she asked after a minute.

"Yes exactly, like kissing," I said rapidly. Lexie nodded, accepting my answer. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Did I grow inside your tummy?" she asked, her eyes widening in wonder.

"Yes you did. A long time ago though," I told her. She giggled.

"How did I fit?"

"You were teeny tiny." She just shook her head. "There's something else too."

"What?" she asked, seeming a bit exasperated. I laughed.

"Well…you know how you never had a real daddy before?" I began. She nodded. "Well…you do have a real daddy. Wanna know who it is?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes were alight with wonder and curiosity and excitement.

"You're daddy is…Edward. He and I…made a baby a long time ago but he didn't know," I explained. I heard Jasper gasp in shock. Clearly, Alice had kept her promise and not told him.

"Edward's my daddy," Lexie breathed.

"If you want me to be, I didn't know that I was your daddy until a little while ago. And I would love to stay your daddy, if you want me to," Edward said, sounding nervous.

"I want you to be my daddy!" Lexie exclaimed instantly. She jumped off of my lap and launched herself at Edward. He caught her, laughing in relief and hugged her against his chest. She rested her head against his chest, wrapping her little arms around his back.

"I love you Lexie. I'm glad you want me to be your daddy," Edward murmured, pressing his lips to her hair. She giggled.

"I love you too…" She trailed off, lifting her head to look up at him. "Does this mean I can call you Daddy?" Edward's eyes lit up.

"If you want to," he said; his voice thick with emotion.

"I do," Lexie said sincerely. "I love you too Daddy." She snuggled back into his chest. I didn't even realize I was crying until my tears started dripping onto my lap. I wiped them away hastily. I slid closer to Lexie and Edward. Lexie lifted one arm and wrapped it around me too.

"I love you both. Now I have a Mommy _and_ a Daddy. And I'll have a brother or sister! We'll be a real family!" Lexie was beaming. I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes we will. We'll be one big, happy family," I agreed. Edward wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"And I can be with both of my kids… and my love." I grinned goofily at his words. I lifted my lips up to kiss him and Lexie made a disgusted noise.

"Don't make another baby!" she squealed. We both burst into laughter.

"We'll try not to," I giggled. I beamed at my family- Edward, Lexie, Alice, and Jasper. The only people missing were Rosalie and Emmett. And I couldn't help but feel whole. Maybe Edward finding that little pink envelope wasn't really a bad thing. Maybe it was the best thing that could've happened. If it made our family whole, then it's worth it.

And now I had my whole, big, happy family. And I couldn't be happier.

_A/N: This is the ending. Yes there will be a sequel. I'll post another chapter here when I post the sequel. I'm not so sure what it will be called yet but I'll be sure to post the information. I hope you'll all read it and enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all of my fabulous fans out there. And of course to my loyal and fabulous beta Independant Mind aka Catt!! Review one last time!_


	15. Sequel

Okay everyone, the sequel is up! It's called "22 Weeks Later" So go check that out. And the updates WILL NOT be daily. Weekly is what I'm aiming for. School started, so between homework, field hockey and dance I have like no time to write except on weekends. Plus I'm in the process of moving all of my files from one laptop to another and that's always annoying. So check it out and review please!


End file.
